High School DXD: The Fallen Devil
by Xyaqom
Summary: The following story follows a boy named Maalik Akifumi. Maalik starts out as an ordinary boy, who is friends with Issei Hyoudou, Matsuda, and Motohama, but he has a stronger bond with Issei. After turning eighteen, he starts discovering changes in himself and starts learning about things that the ordinary person shouldn't know. Rated M for nudity, lime, and lemon scenes.
1. Ch 1: Enter Maalik Akifumi

**Note: Hello, and welcome to a new story of mine. This time, we are going to step out of To Love Ru and enter High School DXD Territory. About a year ago, Lewamus Prime introduced me to the series, after I checked it out I fell in love with it. After getting an understanding of the series, I decided to make a story from the series for Fanfiction.**

**As you've probably read from the title, this story is called High School DXD: Fallen Devil. This story follows on a new OC of mine named Maalik Akifumi. Maalik starts as an ordinary boy, but after turning eighteen, he starts discovering changes and starts learning about things that the ordinary person shouldn't know. The story starts at season one, where Issai started as a human but became a reincarnated devil. Fear not, Maalik will not be replacing Issai or getting any of the girls that he hooks up with. Everything that happens with Issei in the original series will happen in the story, which will follow Maalik's point of view. In other words, whatever Issai is doing, Maalik might be on the other side of town doing something completely different or might be with him. I will try to as faithful to the original source material as much as I can, alongside its characters. Some characters like Issai will get a minor tweak, but not by much. Don't worry, he's not going to be a little goodie two shoes, he's still going to be our loveable pervert. What is that minor tweak going to be? We'll have to read the story to find out.**

**I hope that this introduction has caught your attention, and you are willing to stay tuned for our future updates. Trust me; you don't want to miss out on this story.**

**Also, I do not own High School DXD, nor do I make any money while making this story. I just want to make that clear.**

**Before we get started on the story, I must first do some shout outs. I would like to thank Alvind-Rod for helping me put the first six chapters of this story together. So go check him out after you are done reading this chapter.**

**Also, I would like to thank Axel Emiya for being my advisor for this story. He's obviously been a fan of the series a lot longer than me. And he has helped me clear upon any rookie mistakes that I made while writing the story. Most of those mistakes were basically misconceptions and other errors. So check him out too after you are done reading this chapter.**

**And lastly, I would like to thank Lewamus Prime for introducing me to the series. If it weren't for him, I would still be in the dark and know that it exists today. So check him out too after you are done reading this story.**

**Anyways I've gone on long enough; let's get into the story.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Enter Maalik Akifumi:**

* * *

Highschool DXD is about a young man named Issei Hyoudou, a reincarnated devil who is a member of the Gremory family and would become a harem king. Not this time, though. This story is not about him. Instead, this story is about a young boy whose name is Maalik Akifumi. Maalik is 4'5 feet tall and weighs 80 pounds. He has chin-length spiky, light brown hair, and brown eyes and wears glasses. Due to his appearance, he looks like an eight-year-old boy. Maalik was walking to walking to school, all alone.

Maalik: (Thoughts) I hope I get to see her again. (He was talking about his childhood friend)

Turning around the corner, he meets the perverted trio, Matsuda, Motohama, and Issei Hyoudou, who is Maalik's only friends outside of the school. Matsuda is 5'7 feet tall and weighs 130 pounds. He is bald and has light purple greyish eyes. Motohama is 5'7 feet tall and weighs 133 pounds. He has short black hair and wearing thick white glasses. The glasses he was wearing were so thick that people could not see his eyes.

And last but not least, was Issei Hyoudou. Issei is 5'7 feet tall and weighs 140 pounds. He has short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes.

Motohama: Hey, Maalik, how's it going?

Issei: Hey, Maalik.

Maalik: Good, but what about you, guys?

Matsuda: We just bought the new DVD of wizard Levil!

Maalik: Interesting

Motohama: Anyways, guess what's happening today.

Maalik: I have no idea.

Matsuda: The volleyball team is going to be having a game today. You know what that means, right?

Issei: Just imagine all the boobs we'll get to see!

Maalik: Right, but for some reason, I believe we are going to get caught too.

Issei: Fear not, I know just the place!

Maalik: Where?

Issei: Locker 4B. Nobody ever uses that locker. It will be the perfect hiding place!

Maalik: But I thought it was cursed?

Matsuda: That's just superstition. There are no such things as curses.

Matsuda: You know, I heard that Tomoe is going to be in the game.

Maalik stops in his tracks and turns to looks at them with blushing red, which he starts imagining his childhood friend in a nice suit. Tomoe was Maalik's childhood friend; they've known each other since he was five years old. Tomoe was a cute girl, and she had reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. She usually has her hair in two ponytails, making her hair shoulder length long. But if she had her hair in ponytails, it would be mid-lower back long. Her hair also features swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top.

Tomoe was 5'4 feet tall and weighed 125 pounds. She also has a decent bust size, which is a 34 B. However, Maalik didn't have a crush on her because of her breasts, but because of her personality. Tomoe is usually a hyperactive girl and usually cheerful. She also cares a lot for her friends. Especially to Maalik. Because of this, Maalik has developed a deep crush on her, right to the point where he is almost in love with her. However, he also knows that the chances of them getting together are very slim to Impossible, due to his appearance. He also feels that she has absolutely no feelings towards him.

Anyways, back to the present, Maalik imagines Tomoe in her gym uniform. She was wearing a tight white t-shirt that showed off the outline of her breasts, and a tight pair of gym shorts that showed off her amazing middle size butt. The size of her butt was in the middle between a round butt and a bubble-shaped butt. Because neither Maalik nor the perverted trio couldn't decide what kind of but she had, they decided that Tomoe had a medium size butt.

Maalik always felt guilty for thinking of Tomoe that way, but it also didn't help that the perverted trio always did put perverted thoughts into his head. Maalik turns away from them and nods to protect his best friend from them.

Issei: Come on, Maalik, let's get going before we're late.

Maalik: Okay, then.

After Maalik and the duo got to school, the perverted duo began drooling at the pretty girls who were walking by. Maalik was disgusted at this. Maalik begins thinking about the next subject, which his mind brought back on how everyone made fun of him. He has yet to fight back.

?: Hey Maalik.

Maalik turns his head and sees Tomoe, standing before him. When he saw Tomoe, he began blushing hard.

Maalik: T-Tomoe?

Tomoe: What are you up to?

Maalik: (Looks away, blushing) Oh, you know, the usual. Getting ready for class and all that jazz. (He then remembers what the perverted duo are planning on doing) Oh, I just remembered something. Do you have a minute?

Tomoe: Sure.

He then takes Tomoe to a corner where no one can bother them.

Tomoe: So, what's up?

Maalik: Are you by chance going to be in this afternoon's volleyball game?

Tomoe: (Looks surprised) Why yes, I do. How did you know that?

Maalik: (Whispers to Tomoe) Because Matsuda and Motoham are planning on watching you and the girls change in the locker room before the game.

Tomoe: (Shocked) What?!

Maalik: So warn the other girls, please.

Tomoe: Will do. Thanks for the tip.

Maalik nods at her. And Tomoe kisses Maalik on the cheek. Maalik shows deep red on his cheeks and starts looking down, being nervous.

?: Yo, Tomoe!

Maalik leaves them before anybody notices him gone.

Tomoe turns her head and sees her boyfriend, Satoshi. Satoshi was 5'7 feet tall and weighed 170 pounds. He had black hair that went down to his chin and blue eyes. He was also the captain of the soccer team. Maalik did not like the jerk. He was rude to everyone around him and thought that he was better than everybody else. He also hates the way how he treated Tomoe. Did I also mention that he hates it when Tomoe talks to other boys that are not him? Yeah, he's one of those easily jealous types.

Satoshi: Hey, girl, who are you talking to?

Tomoe: Oh, just one of my friends.

Satoshi: It wasn't that little punk, Maalik, was it?

Tomoe: Yes, it was, and he's my childhood friend too.

Satoshi: I thought I told you not to talk to him. What part of that do you not understand?

Tomoe: Why do you hate him so much?! What has he ever done to you?

Satoshi: He has nothing on me, but I'm better than him

He then picked her up and carried her and a sack of potatoes.

Satoshi: Come on, we have a class to attend.

Tomoe: Hey, let me go. What do you think I am, a sack of potatoes?

Satoshi: Yes you're my girl

Maalik watched Satoshi carry Tomoe away. He hates how Satoshi threat her and wished that he was bigger and stronger to take him on and free Tomoe from him. Maalik watches them leave and shakes his head to start leaving for his class.

Later, Maalik and the perverted trio are resting on a hill above the tennis court, talking about girls.

Issei: (Sighs) Boobs are the greatest thing ever.

Matsuda: Trust me, my man, you and I are on the same page.

Motohama: True, but it's all hopeless.

Maalik: Is boobs the only thing you three ever talk about?

Issei: Nearly, but I almost forget to ask you, Maalik (Sits up and asking his friend) How far are you in the game? (The game they were playing is called Far Cry 5)

Maalik: I'm at the final boss, but he's hard to beat.

Issei: Yes, he's a tough bastard, but always try to aim where you think he's going to appear next.

Matsuda: Why are you two talking about video games when we should be talking about TITTIES! (Starts singing and dancing) Ass, titties, ass, ass, and titties! Ass, titties, ass, ass, and titties! Ass, titties, ass, ass, and titties! Ass, titties, ass, ass, and titties! Ass, titties, ass, ass, and titties! Ass, titties, ass, ass, and titties!

While Matsuda was singing the Ass & Titties song, the girls who were walking by were all disgusted that Matsuda was shamelessly singing that song.

Maalik: (He sighs) I probably know the answer to this question, but remind me again WHY we got enrolled in this school?

Matsuda: (Stops singing) Is it not obvious? We are at a place that a few years ago had nothing but chicks.

Motohama: We HAD to take advantage of this male to female ratio. Plus, the horny girls in this place are ridiculous.

Matsuda: Pussy deluxe, as the eye can see, we figured that hoes would be lining up to get on our cocks, and we wouldn't have to do a damn thing! We would be drowning in that stang.

Issei: (Stands up) LIKE OUR VERY OWN HEARM!

Matsuda: (Matsuda and Motohama all stand up and pose while Maalik was giving them a deadpan stare) HELL, YEAH! We were about to have casual unprotective sex with hot chicks and never call them again!

Maalik: And yet, here we are, two years later, and not one of us has at least one girlfriend.

Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama become depressed by Maalik's comment, but he was no different because he didn't have anybody to talk with. Except for his childhood friend and Issei, when he's not in pervert mode, that is.

Matsuda: Damn it, Maalik, why do you have to rain on our parade like that?

Motohama: Yeah, man! Besides, it's not like you have anybody special.

Maalik: (Under his breath) There is one person.

Matsuda: Like who, Tomoe?

Maalik becomes deep red and starts looking down at the ground of becoming nervous.

Motohama: Look, man. As much as I hate to admit it, I think it's time to give up on that girl; she's already been taken.

Issei: Yeah, by that asshole, Satoshi of all people. Just seeing how he treats her just pisses me off.

Maalik: Same here.

Matsuda: And besides, I don't know what either you or Satoshi see in that girl anyways. I mean, her boobs aren't even a C, they're disappointing B.

Maalik: (This struck a nerve to Maalik). You know, there's more to girls than just the size of their breasts, you know.

Issei: Maalik is right. We shouldn't judge girls by the size of their breasts. We should give them all a chance. A's B's, C's, and D's and all the higher-ups, they all deserve our faces to rub on them and have their nipples sucked by us. We shouldn't discriminate.

Maalik: (Looking confused) You know, I can't tell if you're defending me or just being a pervert.

Issei shrugs his shoulders and smiles at his friend. Just then, Maalik and the perverted trio heard a bunch of girls geeing. They turn around and see Yuuto Kaiba walking past them while four other girls were worshiping the very ground he walked on. Yuuto is a handsome young man with short blond hair, blue eyes, and a mole underneath his left eye. He is 5'7 feet tall and weighs 140 pounds.

Motohama: Oh, crap, don't look now. It's Yuuto Kaiba.

Maalik: I don't see anything wrong with him besides he's a respectful guy and he helped me with my homework one time too

Issei, Matsuda, Motohama: WHAAAAAAAAT?!

Maalik was scratching his head of nervous and smiling at them.

Just then, Issei's phone began vibrating. He takes out his phone and sees what time it was.

Issei: Oh shit, its almost time!

Matsuda: Time for what?

Issei: Don't tell me you guys forgot! It's almost time for the girls to enter the locker room to change for their volleyball game.

Motohama: Oh shit! I completely forgot!

Matsuda: Me too!

Issei: Come on, there is still some time before they make it to the locker room.

Motohama: Last one there has to give up watching porn for a week! (Made a mad dash to the locker room)

Matsuda: (Made a mad dash to the locker room) There's no way I'll be the last one! Porn is my life!

Maalik: (Sees Matsuda and Motohama running to the locker room with a deadpan stare) That is sad.

Issei was about to make a mad dash to the locker room, that is until Maalik grabbed Isseil by the back of his shirt.

Issei: Huh? (Looks at Maalik) What's up, man?

Maalik: No peeking on Tomoe. (Issei laughs nervously) I mean it.

Issei: I wouldn't peek at her at all

Maalik: Then prove it to me by staying here.

Issei: What?!

Maalik: (Glares at him) Issei!

Issei: (Starts getting scared) Okay, okay. I'll stay here. (Sits beside Maalik)

Soon Matsuda and Motohama arrived at the locker room.

Matsuda: Okay, we're here!

Motohama: Wait, where are Issei and Maalik?

Matsuda: I don't know. But we don't have time to go back and get them. It's now or never!

Matsuda and Motohama burst open the doors to the girls' changing room, only to see Tomoe and the other girls ready for the girls. Tomoe and the girls were still in their school uniforms and were armed with katanas. Real katanas. Matsuda and Motohama, we're shocked to see that the girls were expecting them.

Tomoe: (Pulling her katana from its sleeve) Hello, boys. Are you expecting to watch us change?

Matsuda: Ummm... How did you know?

Girl #1: A little birdie told us.

Tomoe: And now, it's time to end you!

Matsuda and Motohama scream out of pain.

Meanwhile, back to where Issei and Maalik were, they could hear Matsuda and Motoham screaming in pain.

Issei: Damn... Thanks for the heads up

Maalik: Hopefully, that will get them to stop peeping on the girls.

Issei: Yeah, I hate to break it to you, but that's most likely not going to happen.

Maalik: True to that.

Meanwhile, the girls have just finished beating the crap out of Matsuda and Motoham.

Tomoe: Good work, girls that will show them.

Girl #2: Wait, what about the third one?

Girl #3: Yeah, that Issei boy. He's always with those two.

Tomoe: Look around, he might be hiding in one of the lockers.

Later after a school, Maalik is seen walking back home.

Maalik sees Issei, who was on a bridge, was getting asked a question by a strange girl. The girl herself was 5'5 feet tall and long black hair and purple eyes. When he got closer, he saw that that the girl was super cute and had a nice bust. However, she was also wearing a different school uniform that the girls wear from his school. What could she possibly want from Issei? Maalik was feeling uneasiness from this girl. It was if he felt that Issei shouldn't trust this girl. Maalik will watch over Issei as a friend and see everything plays out.

The girl then leaves, and Issei started cheering for joy. Maalik sees Koneko was eating a piece of chocolate which she was stoic. Koneko is a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. She is 4'6 feet tall and weighs sixty-eight pounds. She was slightly taller than Maalik. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair.

Maalik: (Thinking) Holy crap, that's Koneko. What is she doing here?

Koneko felt like someone was watching and turned her glances at Maalik. Maalik suddenly got a cold chill when Koneko looked at him. Koneko then glared at him.

Maalik: (Thinking) Oh shit, she saw me. And she looks like she wants to kill me. But I don't even know what I did to make her be that way. What should I do? Should I try to talk to her or try to make a run for it? I don't know what I did exactly, but this girl looks like she wants to kill me.

Maalik gave it up after thinking for moments of thinking and decides to walk away from the scene in which he could feel Koneko was still watching him.

Tomoe: Maalik!

Maalik turns around and sees that Tomoe was running towards him.

Maalik: Tomoe!

Tomoe: Are you okay?

Maalik: Yeah, I'm okay.

Tomoe: I saw Koneko staring at you, and I feared she was going to try to kill you.

Maalik: So, she does... Does she want to kill me?

Tomoe: I don't know. You really can't tell what that girl is thinking. Come on; I'll walk you home.

Tomoe and Maalik began walking home together, well... Maalik's home, to be exact.

Maalik: So, where is... (His skin shudders) Satoshi?

Maalik did not like saying Sotoshi's name, as saying it makes his skin crawl.

Tomoe: He had soccer practice after school. He wanted me to watch him practice, but I managed to sneak out while he wasn't looking so that I can be with you.

Maalik turns deep red and looks away from her.

Maalik: Um... Tomoe?

Tomoe: Yes, what is it?

Maalik: Why are you dating that jerk, Satoshi? (Tomo was shocked when she heard his question) I mean... He treats you terribly and treats you like trash. So why date him?

Tomoe: (Looking sad) It's... complicated.

Tomoe wanted to tell Maalik why she was dating Satoshi. But she knew she was forbidden to do it and what would happen if she did.

Maalik: I see. (Stays quiet and goes home with her)

They soon arrived at Maalik's home, and the place was pitch black.

Tomoe: Wow, it sure is dark in here. Are your parents at home?

Maalik: They should be, their cars are here.

Maalik enters the living room and turns on the light, but when he does.

Maalik's parents, and the perverted Trio: SURPRISE!

Balloons and birthday strings were hanged upon the ceiling and walls. There was also a huge sign saying, "Happy Birthday, Maalik!"

Maalik's mother: Happy birthday, son. (Hugs Maalik)

That's when Maalik just remembered that today was his birthday.

Maalik: Wow... I completely forgot about this.

Everyone that Maalik knew was there. Issei, Matsuda and Motohama and even Tomoe were at Maalik's birthday.

Maalik's Dad: I can't believe our son is now eighteen years old now.

Maalik's Mom: Our little boy is now a man.

Maalik becomes embarrassed by it and looks at his friends with a warm smile.

Later during the party, Maalik's friends began giving Maalik's friends.

Maalik was smiling at his friends and been pleased to see them together of having fun. He sees Tomoe, which he shows a warm smile for her, and she returns the smile to him. Maalik decided to wait until he is in his room after the party is over to open the Perverted trio's presents since he had a pretty good idea what they gave him.

Maalik saw Issei coming over and gave him something that he can open in front of everyone, which his head nods at him.

Issei: Go ahead and open it here... If you want to.

Maalik looks at the present and opens it, revealing to be Far Cry 6: Deluxe Edition, which the game wasn't supposed to be out for another month.

Maalik: HOLY CRAP! ITS FAR CRY SIX! BUT THIS GAME ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE OUT FOR A ANOTHER MONTH! HOW DID YOU GET THIS?!

Issei: Well, my dad's best friend works at a game company where they are developing it, so he let my dad have two copies of it. So I'm keeping one, and I'm going to let you have one. (Smiles at his best friend)

Maalik: Wow! (Hugs Issei) Thanks, Issei.

Issei: It's no problem, and I haven't started yet, so play together soon.

Maalik: Will do.

Maalik's mom: Everyone, get ready, the cake is about to be served.

Maalik: Awesome! (Everybody starts singing happy birthday to Maalik)

Tomoe couldn't believe that Maalik was already eighteen. It feels like yesterday when they first met as kids. Tomoe leans in and kisses his cheek softly.

This made Maalik blush hard.

Issei: Oh, it looks like you have someone who has a crush.

This made Maalik blush hard.

Maalik: (To Issei) Shut up!

Maalik's Dad: Okay, son, blow out the candles, and make your wish?

Maalik: (Thinking) A wish? How many wishes come true on birthdays? Of all the birthdays I can remember, none of my wishes have come true. (Looks at Tomoe) Though, if I have to make a wish right here and now, then I have one. I wish Tomoe would break up with that asshole Satoshi and... and become my girlfriend. I promise that I would treat her a lot better than that asshole does. Satoshi treats her like trash, whereas I would treat her like a queen.

Tomoe looks at Maalik of tilting her head into confusion but keeps smiling. Maalik then blows out the candles. He was hoping his wish will come true and smiles at the presents, but the best one was his friendship with Tomoe and Issei.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Ch 2: Forbidden Power

**Note: Here is chapter Two Of Fallen Devil:**

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
Forbidden Power:**

* * *

The next morning, Maalik starts waking up and wakes up with a slight headache.

Maalik: Why is my head feeling like someone hit me with a damn sledgehammer (Rubs his head with hand and looks at his reflection then turns away for a bit. He comes back and becomes shocked)

He notices that his hair is light brown than dark brown.

Maalik: Is it just me or does my hair look a little lighter than usual. That's odd. I don't remember dying it.

Maalik shrugs his shoulders and starts walking away out of his room. He puts his glasses on and his uniform on and walks out the door.

Maalik's Mom: Morning, son.

Maalik: Hey, mom.

Maalik's mom: I like your hair... It looks good.

Maalik's Dad: When did you have time to dye your hair?

Maalik: It's not died. I woke up with this.

Maalik's Mom: Well I think you keep it like that

Maalik: You think so?

Maalik's Mom: I know so besides you might get someone

This made Maalik blush.

Maalik's Dad: Oh, are you trying to make us grandparents now?

Maalik: (Blushes hard) DAD!

Maalik's Mom: Don't you have a crush on Tomoe?

Maalik: Eek!

Maalik's Dad: Honey, it's pretty obvious that he does. Have you not seen the way how he looks at her? He really wants to get inside her skirt.

Maalik: DAD!

Maalik's Mom: Is that true, Maalik? Do you really want to have sex with her?

Maalik: (Blushing hard) Now hold on, You're getting the wrong idea.

Maalik's Dad: Honey, we knew this was going to happen eventually where our son would be become interested in girls and would want to have sex with them.

Maalik's Mom: It's those boys that you always hang out with, isn't it, Maalik. Those boys are nothing but perverts and are a bad influence on you. They probably put all those perverted thoughts into your little sensitive brain.

Maalik: I... I gotta go! Excuse me!

He then runs out the door.

Maalik's Dad: I think we embarrassed him too much.

Maalik's Mom: I think we did too.

* * *

A little later, Maalik is seen making his way to school.

Maalik: (Blushing due to being embarrassed) Seriously, what do mom and dad take me for? I'm not that kind of a man. Yes, (Under his voice) I do have a mad crush on Tomoe... (Rises his voice) But still, I'm not that kind of man. Of course, (His lips slowly form a pervy smile) Hehe... Getting the chance to have sex with Tomoe doesn't sound like a bad idea.

**Maalik's Fantasy:**

In Maalik's Fantasy, both he and Tomoe in on a pink queen size bed, in some sort of pink void. Tomoe was wearing nothing but a black bra and panties.

Tomoe: (Licks her fingers and gets on top on Maalik) Maalik, I want you. Will you please be my boyfriend?

Maalik: I would love to Tomoe, but what about Satoshi?

Tomoe: Forget about him... Besides, it's just us here. And you, (Starts taking off her bra) Are the man that I want in my life. (Tomoe takes off her bra, letting her 34 C size breasts to bounce out, making Maalik gasp in shock) We both know that the poor excuse of a man treats me poorly. You, on the other hand, Maalik, you are a real man. And real man, (Hands her hands on his chest) Is what I need.

Maalik: Tomoe... They are out!

Tomoe: I know. Are they good enough for you?

Maalik: They're perfect.

Tomoe's nipples were hard and showed them to Maalik with as eyes extend because they were in front of him.

Tomoe: My nipples are so hard and cold. Please, please suck on them to keep them nice and warm.

Maalik leans in and starts kissing first then licks them next as his hands wrap around her body smoothly.

**End Of Maalik's Fantasy**

Back in reality, Maalik had a huge pervy smile on his face as he was fantasizing over Tomoe.

Maalik: (Shakes his head to get those dirty thoughts out of his head) WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?! I shouldn't be thinking about Tomoe like that. We go way back. I think mom and dad are right. I really shouldn't be hanging out with Matsuda and Motohama. Their perverted antics are starting to rub on me to the point where I am fantasizing over my childhood friend. And besides, even if Tomoe were single, she wouldn't be interested in going out with a guy like me. Girls aren't interested in midgets. For God's sake, I'm even shorter than Koneko, and she's the shortest girl in the school.

Maalik then takes a turn around the corner, but as he does to do so, he suddenly collides with another girl, making them fall to the ground. When Maalik regains his composure, he notices that he was lying on something flat, and he was smelling something good.

Maalik: (Thinking) Oh man, what happened? All I remember is taking a turn to the corner and suddenly found myself here. And my mouth seems to be some sort of fabric. And I even smell something good, Almost addictively so.

?: (Moans) Maalik.

Maalik: Wait, is that Tomoe? And why is she moaning?

Maalik then put his glasses back to see what he got himself into. And when he put his glasses back on, he realized real quickly what had happened. It turns out that when Maalik took a turn to the corner, he accidentally bumped into Tomoe, making both of their bodies collide and fall to the ground. Unfortunately for Maalik, his head went inside her skirt and fell face-first onto her pussy. What Maalik was looking at, now that he had his glasses on, was her pussy, which was barely being covered by her pink panties. There was also a wet spot on her panties because Maalik was breathing on it, which felt really good to her. He also realized really quickly where that additive smell was coming from. When Maalik realized this, he let out a scream of horror.

Maalik: (Quickly pulls out and stands up with his face beaming red) IM SO SORRY TOMOE! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR!

Matsuda: Maalik?!

Maalik turns his head and sees Matsuda and Motohama running towards him.

Maalik: (Thinking) OH GREAT, JUST WHAT I NEED RIGHT NOW!

Motohama: Holy crap man, weren't you just eating Tomoe's pussy just now?!

Matsuda: On the streets in broad daylight no less. Since when did you start getting bold?

Maalik: (His was beaming red due to being embarrassed) YOU GUYS GOT THE WRONG IDEA! WHAT HAPPENED WAS AN HONEST TO GOD ACCIDENT!

Maalik turns to see Tomoe was blushing brightly then he starts running away from her.

Maalik: Oh great, she probably hates me now! There is no way we'll be getting together now!

Matsuda: (He and Motohama were running after Maalik) Hey man, wait up!

Maalik: LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'VE CAUSED ME ENOUGH GRIEF ALREADY!

Motohama: We just want to know how you convinced Tomoe to eat her pussy in public.

Maalik: I ALREADY TOLD YOU! THAT'S NOT HOW IT HAPPENED! GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE FUCKING GUTTER!

Matsuda and Motohama were surprised by his outrage as Tomoe keeps walking away from them. Even though Maalik was now several blocks away from her, Tomoe could still feel him breathing on her crotch. She was looking down to see who it was, but it was nothing, it was just her imagination. But even still, she still felt tingly down there. She began blushing hard, knowing that Maalik was the first boy to ever give her some sort of pleasure.

Tomoe: (Blushing) Maalik...

* * *

After a few minutes of running later, Maalik stopped after being only two blocks away from the school. There, he stopped to catch his breath.

Maalik: (Catching his breath) I... I think... I... lost them...

Issai: Maalik?

Maalik: (Turns his head to see Issai) Issai?

Maalik turned his head to see Issai, who was with that same girl who asked him out yesterday. When he saw this girl, he suddenly got bad vibes from her.

Issai: Why were you running just now.

Matsuda: Maalik!

Maalik: Oh, great. (Matsuda and Motohama finally caught up with him) Don't you guys ever get tired?

Motohama: No, man, our stamina is quite long.

Matsuda: You'd surprise on how running away from angry chicks can benefit us.

Maalik: And yet, you guys wonder why you're still single.

Matsuda: Hey, come on, man!

Motohama: That's cold, even for you!

Issai: Speaking of girlfriends, I would like to introduce mine.

Maalik, Matsuda, and Motohama: (Shocked) WHAT?!

Motohama: No, please, God, no!

Issai: This is my girlfriend, Yūma Amano. (To Yūma) And these are my buddies, Matsuda, and Motohama, and Maalik.

Yūma: (Smiles) Its nice to meet you.

Issai: And here's the best part dudes, (Places his hand on Motohama's shoulder while he was still in shock and whispers) She. Asked. Me. (This caused Matsuda and Motohama to go into further shocker) Hey, stop wacking it, and you'll find one too. (To Yūma) Let's go, Yūma.

Yūma: Okay.

Issai and Yuma then left, leaving Matsuda and Motohama in their shocked state.

Maalik shakes his head and walks away from them to deal with their sadness. As Maalik was walking to school, the headache that he woke up suddenly got worst.

Maalik: What the Hell?

He didn't know what was going on, but he kept going to school.

A little later, he got to school and met Tomoe. When Tomoe saw Maalik, she began blushing hard, remembering what happened to the two of them. Even Maalik blushed hard. He even remembers the smell on he was on her, and I don't mean the perfume she was wearing.

Maalik: (Thoughts) This is so embarrassing... Please forget it.

Unfortunately for Maalik, remembering that accident and remembering the smell of her pussy was beginning to get Maalik hard. Maalik was blushing red and started trying to calm down.

Maalik: (Thinking) Calm down, Maalik, calm down. You need to stop thinking about that smell! The last thing you need right now is to get hard in front of Tomoe.

Tomoe: (Thinking) I haven't talked with Maalik at all

Maalik: (To Tomoe) Um... Tomoe, about what happened earlier...

Tomoe: (Blushing hard) Forget about it. I... I know it was an accident. I know you wouldn't do something like that on purpose. Let's... Let's just not talk about it, okay?

Maalik: (Takes a sigh of relief) Good enough for me. (Just then, someone sneaked up Maalik, grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up) Hey! Ow! Let me go!

Tomoe: Maalik!

Satoshi: Yo, Tomoe!

Maalik: Oh, great...

Tomoe: (Turns her head and is shocked to see Satoshi and his friends) Satoshi?!

Satoshi: What are you and this runt doing?

Satoshi's Friend #1: (Holding Maalik up by the hair) This runt was checking your girl out, that's what he was doing.

Maalik: What?! No, you got it all wrong, I wasn't checking her out!

Tomoe: Maalik is right. We were just talking.

Satoshi: That's what they all say. First, they talk, then flirt, then go out on dates, then kiss, then they have sex. I bet this is what this little shit was planning, wasn't he?

Tomoe: You're paranoid and overreacting! That's not what was happening!

Satoshi: SHUT UP!

Satoshi then punches Tomoe across the face, making her fall to the ground.

Maalik: TOMOE!

Satoshi: Know your place, bitch! If I say he was checking him out, then he was checking him out. (Grabs Tomoe by the hair and pulls her up) YOU UNDERSTAND ME! (Punches Tomoe in the gut and lets her go.)

This was starting to attracting people that were near the place.

Maalik: (Starts getting angry) You monster! How can you do that to Tomoe?!

Satoshi: (Slaps Maalik in the face) Because I can, and nobody can stop me.

It wasn't long until Maalik, and the others were surrounded by a large group of students as if this were an event.

Tomoe: Satoshi, stop it! You're attracting unwanted attention!

Satoshi: (Looks around to see the crowd of people who have gathered to see what was going on and laughs) It seems I have. Good. Perhaps I will show my dominance at this school. (To the students) Students of the Kuoh Academy! Watch and learn of what happens if you get between me and my girl, Tomoe.

Maalik: You son of a bitch! Who the Hell do you think you...

Before Maalik could finish, Satoshi dashed towards Maalik and punched him in the gut. This completely knocked the wind out of him. When Satoshi pulled his fist away from Maalik, he began couching out blood. This horrified the students.

Tomoe: (In tears) MAALIK!

Satoshi's friend then dropped Maalik, and he grabbed his gut and coughed up some more blood.

Maalik: (Thinking) Holy crap! Just how strong is this guy! For a minute there, I thought he about to punch right through me. (Coughs out more blood)

Tomoe: Satoshi, that's enough!

Satoshi: (Ignores Tomoe) Still alive runt? I thought for sure that punch would be more than enough to kill you! (He rises right hand then, and it began glowing red) Let's fix that, shall we?

Just then, Tomoe got up, grabbed the hand that Satoshi raised, and lowered it down.

Tomoe: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

Satoshi: What does it look like I'm doing? I'm about to kill this runt?

Tomoe: IN FRONT OF A CROWD?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! (Whispers to him) You know for well that we are forbidden to use, "That," out in public. Especially in front of a crowd of people!

Satoshi: Who gives a shit! We can just kill them anyway! (The crowd gasp) Now outta my way! (Pushes Tomoe off to the side)

Maalik: Tomoe!

Satoshi: Now, where were we? Ah yes. I'll be sure to kill you and all these people all at once!

Satoshi then rises right hand again, and it began glowing red. Maalik was now scared for his life.

?: SATOSHI!

Satoshi: (Satoshi stopped what he was doing to see who was calling his name) Now what?

The crowd also took their attention to who called out Satoshi's name and were shocked to see who it was. To everyone's shock, it was the president of the school council, Souna Shitori, and the vice president of the school council, Tsubaki Shinra. Souna Shitori is a bespectacled young woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut, and violet eyes. Her body measurements are B77-W57-H83 cm. She is 5'3 feet tall and weighs 112 pounds. And her breast size is a 34 B. Tsubaki Shinra is a bespectacled young woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromatic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. She is 5'6 feet tall and weighs 125 pounds. And her breast size is a 34 D.

Student #1: Holy crap, its the president and vice president of the school council! (This made the crowd of people of the school talk amongst themselves)

Souna: Satoshi Seiden, what the Hell do you think you're doing?

Satoshi: Stay out of this! This is none of your business! Leave at once!

Souna: That is where you're wrong. I am the president of the school council of this school. So this IS my business. Maybe where you're from, you're allowed to do what you want without any consequences. But here, we have rules to follow. You can't just go around and do whatever you want without consequences. That's not how we run things here. Let me also remind you that I had to pull a lot of strings to get you enrolled in this school. The very least I can expect from you is to follow our rules and not go around threatening to kill whoever you want. Or do I have to contact your father and let him know that you are misbehaving?

Maalik could see her cleavage right in front of him, which he turns deep red.

Maalik: (His face turns dark red, and he turns his face away from her cleavage) I... I think I will be.

Tsubaki: Ms. Meguri, you do realize that you are giving Mr. Akifumi a show, right?

Tomoe looks down and starts blushing deeply.

Tomoe: (Covers her up) Oops, sorry.

Souna: (To the crowd of people) Okay, everyone, nothing to see here. Move along.

The crows of people began to leave. Maalik was trying his best to get up on his own. However, he fell right back down and coughs up more blood.

Tomoe: Maalik.

Maalik: I think that jerk broke my ribs! It hurts to breathe. (Coughs up more blood)

Souna: It looks like he did more than just break your ribs.

Tomoe: (Thinking) Damn it, if I could heal him, I would... But... I'm only a knight... (To Souna and Tsubaki) Please, we have to help him. He's going to die if we don't do anything!

Tsubaki: (Whispers to Souna) My lady, it seems that Satoshi did a real number on Mr. Akifumi. If he doesn't receive medical attention soon, he will die? What do you want to do?

Souna: Since you have made the request, I will help him. But not here. (To Tomoe) Ms. Meguri, do you think you can carry Mr. Akifumi to my office?

Tomoe: Yes.

Tsubaki: Do you want me to contact Ms. Hanakai, my lady?

Souna: Don't bother. She's probably in class at the moment. Summoning her will take her away from her class. You will have to do it.

Tsubaki: Understand.

Maalik: (Tomoe helps him up) I'm sorry, what's going on? I'm having a hard time following.

Tomoe: All will be revealed soon, just don't worry.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Ch 3: Secrets Of A Devil

**Note: Hello everyone. Its been a while since this story has been updated, all the way back to November 9th, and we're already halfway through December. I do apologize for that, I was getting slammed by my other stories.**** However, I am happy to tell you that starting in January 2020, there will be a schedule for my stories to be updated. That ****s****chedule will be revealed on January 4th, 2020. In case you did not read my update on Chapter Ten Of To Love Ru Gender Swap, the schedule for the last few weeks of the year has been set. Last week, To Love Ru: Gender Swap has been updated, for this week, High School DXD: Fallen Devil has been updated, which you are reading it now. And then, next week, to finish off the year, Drogons will be updated on the last Saturday of this month, so look forward to that. **

**Anyways, with the update out of the way, let's get started on this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Secrets Of A Devil:**

* * *

Tomoe carried Maalik to Souna's office. Even though it was only a five-minute walk, it felt like a year. After what felt like forever, they arrived at Souna's office. But before they opened the doors, Souna stopped.

Tomoe: Why did we stop? We're right there.

Souna: Mr. Akifumi.

Maalik: Huh?

Souna: Before we step foot inside my office, you must first swear to me that whatever you witness inside my office, must STAY in my office. You are forbidden to tell anyone what you have seen and heard in my office? Not even your closest friends or parents. (Looks at Maalik) Do I make myself clear?

Maalik: You have my word, Miss Souna.

Souna: Very well, then. Let's head inside.

Souna opened the door to her office, and they went inside. Her office was a medium-size one, it had a desk, two chairs on one side and one chair on the other. The one chair was Souna's chair, and nobody was allowed to sit on it. Maalik wondered why Souna was making such a big deal of not telling anybody what he saw in her office, it looked like an ordinary office to him. Little did Maalik know, was that she wasn't exactly talking about her office alone.

Souna: Have him sit on one of the two chairs on the front side of my desk.

Tsubaki: Right away.

Tsunami then went on her knees and place her hands on Maalik's gut, and her hands began glowing green.

Maalik felt smooth and warm, which his cheeks turn bright red because he could see her cleavage. Which he turns away from the sight. But what shocked him the most was that she was using some sort of magic. He always thought that magic was just a mess, never a real thing. His body and muscles felt like they were fixing each other on their own with her help.

Maalik: Miss Tsubaki, thank you for helping me.

Tsubaki: Just Tsubaki is fine with me (Shows a friendly smile for him to see)

Maalik: So... Are you guys, magicians?

Tomoe: Not... Quite.

Souna: We are devils.

Maalik: Devils? You mean... (Starts getting scared) You mean from Hell?! The Devil's the Catholic people talk about?!

Souna: (Her eye twitches) That is a crude way of saying it, but yes. But we prefer calling our home, "The Underworld," not Hell.

Tsubaki: The angels have a habit of calling our home Hell just to get under our skin. It's almost as if they want us to attack them.

Maalik: Wait, angels, they exist too?! So all this talk about Heaven vs. Hell... (An angry tick appears above Souna's head) I MEAN... The Underworld... Yes, Heaven Vs. The Underworld was never just Mombo Jimbo, they are all real?

Souna: If you're trying to pick a fight, then you are starting to.

Maalik: (Starts waving his hands) No, no, I'm not trying to start a fight. I'm sorry if I made it sound like that way. It's just that all these things are all new to me. I never knew that all the things that I once thought were just rumors and superstition were all real. Believe me, I'm not trying to start a fight with you. Believe me, if I was, I'd probably get my ass kicked by you.

Souna: You think I'd just kick your ass? What I would do is burn your body to a crisp and then drag your soul to the Underworld, where you will suffer for all eternity.

Maalik: EEK!

Tomoe: President, please, stop trying to scare him. He's been through enough already today. The last thing he needs right now is fearing that you're going to one day kill him.

Souna begins smiling and giggling, which was surprising because she did that before. Maalik was confused by it and felt his body healed and like new.

Maalik: (Confused) Um... Did she say something funny?

Tomoe: That's incredible... You have made Souna giggle for it.

Maalik: I... I did?

Tomoe: Actually, the president never laughs like that.

Souna: (Calms herself down and looks serious again) Don't worry, I was just joking.

Maalik: You should smile more because it's nice to see.

Souna: Anyways, you are free to go. But remember not to tell anyone what you have witnessed today. Understand?

Maalik: I promise, I will keep it a secret. But before I leave, I do have one last question.

Souna: And what's that?

Maalik: (Looks serious) Is Satoshi a Devil too?

Souna: (She had a feeling that Maalik was going to ask her that) Yes, he is.

Maalik: (He sighs) I had a feeling you were going to say yes.

Tomoe: It also didn't help that Maalik saw Satoshi about to use his demonic powers at the school grounds. He knows that we're forbidden to use them in pubic at broad daylight.

Souna: It's a good thing that we showed up when we did. I wouldn't like to have to report to my father what happened and try to cover the whole thing up.

Maalik: Well, you guys could erase everyone's memories of it, right?

Souna: Yes, we can. But we prefer not to if it's absolutely necessary. Erasing one person's memory is easy, but erasing a group of people's memories requires a group effort. And even then, it requires a lot of our demonic energy to pull it off. Once we pull the spell off, we have to rest for a few days to gain back the demonic energy that we spent on erasing those groups of people's memories. That is why we are extremely cautious when existing in the human world. As far as humans are aware, we are just like them. They believe that because we don't run around waving our power around like a bunch of idiots. As long as we do not use our demonic powers here in the human world in front of humans, none of them would be the wiser. We've managed to keep up with this preside for thousands of years. We do not use our demonic powers in the human world unless we absolutely need to. But lately, ever since Satoshi came to the human world, he has been making our existence here in the human world difficult.

Maalik: Why is that?

Souna: (She sighs) Satoshi... He isn't the type of person who likes to follow the rules. He believes that because he is a high-ranking devil, he can go around and wave his strength and power around without any sort of consequences. I have tried to tell him that he cannot do that and that he is threatening our existence here in the human world. But no matter how many times I tell him, he just refuses to listen to me. It's getting harder and harder to keep him in line and not have the humans to figure out who we really are.

Maalik: If he has become such a hassle to you, why did you even bring him here in the first place?

Souna: (She sighs) Because I owned his father a favor. And I will leave it at that. That idiot, Satoshi, also believes that we should also wipe out all the humans from existence and make the human world a second home to us. What he refuses to understand is that we need the humans just as much as they need us. I am beginning to think that his father didn't teach him any of that or any values of the human world and has spoiled him rotten.

Maalik: You said that we need you just as much as you need us, what do you mean by that?

Souna: Let's just say that we make contracts and deals for you guys.

Maalik: Contracts?

Souna: I've already told you too much. In fact, I shouldn't even be telling you any of this, especially to a human. But I trust that you won't be telling anybody of what you have learned here today, (Glares at Maalik), right?

Maalik: I promise I won't say a word.

Souna: Good. You are dismissed.

Maalik then leaves the office and heads over to class. Tomoe attempts to follow after Maalik, until...

Souna: Tomoe.

Tomoe: Yes, ma'am?

Souna: I understand that you and Maalik are close friends, but do restrain yourself from telling him any more than what I've already told him in this room. He is not a member of our household, and the last thing I need right now is him getting curious and attracting unwanted attention to himself and to us. Do I make myself clear?

Tomoe: Yes, ma'am.

Souna: Good, you are dismissed.

Tomoe nods at Souna, and she left.

Tsunami: I'm surprised that you didn't decide to recruit him then and there.

Souna: Its too early. If I recruit him now, it could ruin everything. It is best to wait for him to adept first, then we will recruit him.

Tsunami: Assuming if "They" don't recruit him first.

Souna: Yes, you're right. He must not join them, or else it might be the end for us all. Until then, we need to keep an eye on him, make sure they are not aware of him.

Tsubaki: You seem to have become a little interested in him.

Souna: I am merely following orders from my parents. My parents told me of his existence a few years ago and told me to recruit him when the time has come.

Tsunami: Even so, my lady, we also have to consider the fact that Rias Gremory might already be aware of his existence. And she also might be interested in recruiting him as well.

Souna: Yes, I am aware of that. We'll have to keep an eye on her to make sure that she's not interested in recruiting Maalik. However, she has told me that she has found someone with great potential that she is interested in recruiting. Let's hope that "Someone" isn't Maalik.

Tsunami: Yes, my lady.

Later after school, Maalik was walking back to his home, and he felt a lot of weight on him, yet he knew to keep it from the others.

Maalik: (Thinking) So Tomoe has been a devil this whole time? I'm not so sure how I feel about that.

Maalik keeps walking back to his home and trying to wrap his mind around it.

While he was walking home, his headache suddenly got worst.

Maalik: What the Hell is happening to me? (He also felt his body getting numb) (Thoughts) What is happening to me?

Later, Maalik arrived at home, which he barely did due to feeling so weak.

Maalik's Mom: Maalik... Are you feeling alright?

Maalik: I'm... Not... (Maalik then faints)

Maalik's Dad and Momo: Maalik!

Maalik seemed to have fainted by unknown causes. What does this possibly mean? Find out on the next chapter of Highschool DXD: The Fallen Devil!

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Ch 4: At The Hospital

**Note: Happy New Year Everybody. ****Yes, it is a little late to say that, but by the time January 1st came around, it wasn't time for the story to be updated yet, so I'm saying it now, better late than never. Anyways, with the introduction out of the way, its time to announce the new schedule or all of my stories. I've been on Fanfiction since March 31st, 2017, and since then, I never set a solid schedule. Yes, I did update my stories once a week, but the stories that would I update would always be random, you never knew what story was going to be updated until it was updated, unless I set up a poll. This strategy did work out at first, but over the last few years that followed, I began to realize that certain stories wouldn't be updated for months with this strategy, even when the next chapter was ready to be launched. This ends now.**

**Since January 4th, 2020, all of my stories are going to have a set schedule for the following weeks of the months ahead. I would never have thought of this idea if it wasn't for Alvin D-Rod. The other day, Alvind D-Rod and I, we're talking about schedules, and both agreed that we need to set solid schedules for our stories. I have no idea what his schedule is going to be like, but I already thought of what my schedule will be like for my stories. All credit goes to Alvin D-Rod for even thinking about a schedule. If it weren't for him, all stories would still be updated at random. So after you are done reading this chapter, go check his stories out, you won't regret it.**

**The reason why I copied and paste this message from chapter eighty of Drogons is because I understand that not everybody that follows me follows all of my stories, and only follows me for only one or two of my stories. Of course, I do have loyal followers that follow all of my stories, and I do thank you for that.**

**With that in mind, my new schedule looks like this:**

**Saturday Of The First Week: Drogons will be updated**

**Saturday Of The Second Week: The Four Warriors Of The World will be updated**

**Saturday Of The Third Week: To Love Ru: Gender Swap Will be updated**

**Saturday Of The Fourth Week: High School DXD: Fallen Devil will be updated**

**Saturday Of The Fifth Week (If there is one): Will be decided on a poll**

**Now with this new schedule, all stories will be updated once a month. I apologize for any inconvenience that this new schedule has caused, but at least it will ensure you when each story will be updated and will prevent any stories from not being updated for months on end. Now, I understand that sometimes, there are five full weeks in a month, including a Saturday in the fifth week of the month, but that's not always the case. So, to fill up that void, the story that will fit in that spot will be decided on a poll. Whichever story gets the most votes will fill in that void if there is a full fifth week of a month.**

**Now I know what you're probably asking, what about One-Shot Mondays and Beta Wednesdays? Those days are still in effect, so you can expect one-shots launching on Mondays and Beta Ideas launching on Wednesdays. Those aren't going to change.**

**Also, about a week ago, I put up a poll that will decide on a small change for the story. That poll being if Maalik should get taller as the story continues. As you know in the previous chapter, Maalik fainted under unknown reasons at the end of Chapter three. In chapter four, Maalik is going to be at the hospital to find out what exactly happened to him. As many of you may know already, and I wanted you guys to decide rather or not if Maalik should get taller as the story continues.**

**And the results were as followed:**

**Yes, make Maalik taller: 72% **

**No, keep Maalik 4'5 feet tall: 27%**

**So there you have it, the choice to make Maalik taller has won the poll. ****I do want to thank you for taking the time to take part in the poll, your opinion does matter. Just know though, Maalik isn't going to be 5'8 tall in just a snap of a finger, he's going to slowly grow over time. **

**Anyways I've kept you here long enough, I hope that you like the new schedule that I created for this year and the years that will follow and that you're happy with the result of the poll. If you need a reminder of the new schedule, you can either go back to this chapter or go to my profile page to see the new schedule, I will be posting it there too.**

**With that said, let's get on to this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**At The Hospital:**

* * *

The next day, Maalik was beginning to wake up and found himself in a hospital bed.

Maalik: Where am I? (He didn't recognize his tone or his voice, at first, but he quickly noticed that his voice sounded a little deeper) Wow, is that my voice?

Maalik slowly gets up and starts notice something else too, as if he felt a little taller. He looks at the table beside him that had his glasses. He then went to the table to put his glasses back on, but to his surprise, his vision was blurry, but when he took him off, his vision was perfect. Maalik was shocked at this. His eyesight was cured. He no longer needed those thick glasses to see anymore. It was like he was starting to get everything that he ever wanted. His head turns to sees the door has opened. It was Tomoe. But she didn't recognize him at first.

Tomoe: Maalik, is that you?

Maalik: Tomoe? Of course, it's me? Why are you looking at me like that?

Tomoe was obviously shocked at Maalik's new look. He looked so different that he barely looked like the kid that she grew up with all those years ago. In Tomoe's point of view, Maalik was now 4'7 feet tall, two inches taller than he was originally and weighs 110 pounds. He now had white hair and grey eyes. Maalik also no longer looked like an eight-year-old boy anymore, instead, he looked like he was ten. Of course, Maalik had no idea about these changes and was confused about why Tomoe was looking at him like that.

Tomoe took his hand and started taking him to the bathroom to take a look at his new self.

Maalik: What's wrong, Tomoe? (He then looks at the mirror and was shocked to see his new self) HOLY SHIT!

The shock was so great that he fell backward.

Tomoe: Maalik?

Maalik then gets back up and looks at the mirror again.

Maalik: What the hell is this? That can't be me?!

Tomoe: Well it is you

Maalik was in shock, he looked like a completely different person. He then noticed that there was something different about his neck. He then took off his medical robe leaving on his boxers. Tomoe blushed hard not because Maalik took off his medical robe right in front of her, but because of the massive transformation, he had on his body. He looked into the mirror once again he was shocked at the new body that he now has. His entire body from neck to toe was completely ripped. He looks like he spent days in the gym working out Non-stop.

Tomoe: (Blushing hard at Maalik's new body) Maalik, since when did you start working out?

Maalik: I... I didn't. (He didn't understand the changes himself)

Just then, Maalik's parents walked into the room.

Maalik's Mom: Maalik, are you in here?

Maalik: Yes, I'm in here.

Maalik and Tomoe walk out of the bathroom to meet his parents, and they are shocked at his new look.

Maalik's Dad: Maalik, is that you?

Maalik: Yes, that's right.

Maalik's Mom: Holy crap, what happened to you? You look so different.

Maalik: I wish I had the answers for it, but I don't.

Just then, a doctor stepped in the door. When the doctor steps in, both Tomoe and Maalik suddenly got a cold chill.

Maalik: (Thinking) Holy crap, did someone turn on the air conditioner to the max?!

The doctor himself was 6'2 feet tall and weighed 180 pounds. He was wearing the usual doctor outfit. The doctor was a tall man, appearing to be in his late twenties with an average build, black hair with golden bangs, and a black goatee, along with violet eyes.

Maalik's Dad: Doctor Lezaza!

Doctor Lezaza: Ah, it looks like everybody is here, and our patient is also awake. Good.

Maalik didn't know why, but he felt uneasy being near doctor Lezaza. Neither did Tomoe.

Maalik's Mom: Doctor, what has happened to our son?

Doctor Lezaza: Obviously, your son went through a massive transformation. He looks like a completely different person.

Maalik's Dad: We know that but how? What happened to him to cause this?

Doctor Lezaza: That, we do not know. We ran some tests, but we couldn't figure out what was the cause of him fainting. But seeing how that your son looks a lot different now, I'm guessing a part of that was puberty hitting him like a truck.

Maalik: Puberty?

Maalik's Mom: Now that you mentioned it, Maalik did stop growing after he turned eight, and never had his voice change, even after he turned thirteen.

Maalik's Dad: Are you saying Maalik is going through puberty much later than he was supposed to?

Doctor Lezaza: It's a possibility. If I had to guess, I'd say that he never hit puberty when he was supposed to, in which the average age for a child to hit puberty is thirteen. But for some reason or another, he never hit puberty at thirteen. But now, it seems that his body is finally catching up with his brain, and he started going through the procedure. However, instead of going through puberty little by little like most kids, he ended up getting it all at once. Going through the procedure all at once must've been too much for his body and mind to take at once, making it go in shock and eventually fainting. At least, that's how I see it.

Maalik: So that explains why I was getting headaches and my body hurting all day because I was going through puberty?

Doctor Lezaza: Not just puberty, but your body in general. According to your mother, you stopped growing after you turned eight, and wouldn't grow any further, even after turning into a teen. Even though your brain grew up, your body didn't. Think of it as a thirty-year-old man trapped inside a five-year-old boy's body. You act like your age, but you don't look like it. It seems that recently, your body finally decided that it wants to go up. So instead of getting everything little by little like most kids, you ended everything all at once. This might have brought your brain to go in shock, resulting in you fainting. But as of right now, the way I see it, the worst of it is over. However, you might still experience some more changes as time goes on. Like, getting taller for example. I believe that your body is finally starting to try to catch up with your brain. Also, you might experience your voice cracking from time to time. That's just your vocals trying to catch up with everything. Other than that, I do believe that the worst of it is over. I strongly believe that he won't be fainting like this again.

Maalik nods of understanding and starts looking at his body been bit muscular and strong. He felt someone was watching him, which his head turns to sees Tomoe was taken in his new form and starts blushing about how much could they do now.

Maalik's Dad: Okay, that does explain why our son fainted, but that still doesn't explain why he now has white hair.

Doctor Lezaza: If I had to take a wild guess, I'd say that he is currently going through Premature greying.

Maalik: I think it's pretty cool

Doctor Lezaza: As of right now, how are you feeling?

Maalik: Like someone new

Doctor Lezaza: I see. If you don't mind, I would like to run some tests.

Tomoe: (In a defensive tone) What kind of test? (This mind Maalik raise an eyebrow)

Doctor Lezaza: Like how he's doing physically.

Maalik: Guess if the hospital wants to.

Tomoe did not like to hear that.

Maalik: Don't worry you can come with me (Takes Tomoe's hand)

This makes her nod. Maalik and Tomoe went to the other room and starts running the test on Maalik. Doctor Lezaza: I have to say, I am quite impressed at the results that I'm seeing. It looks like that blackout that you had yesterday did you some good.

Maalik: Thank you, sir.

Doctor Lezaza: Anyways, there is nothing more that I can do at the moment. All I can say is to keep it easy for a few days and don't stress yourself. Okay?

Maalik: Whatever you say, Doc.

Doctor Lezaza: Anyways, I guess I will take my leave.

The doctor left Maalik and Tomoe alone as his head looks down on thinking.

Tomoe: (Thinking) I just don't get it, he had us all alone. He had the perfect opportunity to try to kill us. And yet, he didn't take it. Why is that?

Maalik: Man, all of this is happening so fast.

Tomoe begins to see Maalik was pretty impressive, but her cheeks turn bright red. Was it possible that she was falling for Maalik? No, of course, she has a boyfriend. Besides, she knows she's not allowed to be with anyone besides Satoshi, much to her dismay.

Maalik looks up to sees Tomoe was looking down at the floor and becomes confused about her.

Maalik: Tomoe, is everything okay?

Tomoe: I'm fine... I'm just disappointed.

Maalik: Of what?

Tomoe: On how much you were knocked out (She was lying to him)

Maalik: Oh, um... I blacked out shortly after I got home from school, which was around four. And seeing that it's now nine in the morning, I guess I was out for twenty-one hours.

Tomoe: So you don't remember anything?

Maalik: Well, I do remember everything before I got back home. But everything, after I got home, is all blank.

Tomoe: How interesting. (She begins thinking about asking Sauna about what brought this change)

Tomoe: (She then get up) Anyways, I need to get going. I'll see you later, Maalik.

Maalik: See you later, Tomoe. (Looks down at his body of wondering where did this change happen and why?)

Maalik ended up taking the rest of the day off from school to rest. Ironically though, the day he decided to take the day off from school to rest was on Friday, so he pretty much had the weekend to rest too.

**To Be Continued...**

During the weekend, he began to test his new body. Nothing too crazy, just to see what benefits he gained after his blackout. Despite his small size, he became pretty strong, as he was able to lift things that he couldn't leave before. To test to see just how strong he became, late at night, when his parents were asleep, he sneaked out of his room and went to his parent's garage. There he lifted up their car. Sadly he was unable to lift it over his head due to the roof being too low. But he was amazed at his newfound strength. He began to wonder that if he could lift his parents' car, what else could he lift?

**To Be Continued... **


	5. Ch 5: Fighting Satoshi

**Note: Sorry for the late update guys, I completely forgot to launce this chapter yesterday. Anyways, here is the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**Fighting Satoshi:**

* * *

On Monday morning, it was back to school for Maalik. Over the weekend, Maalik's appearance chanced again. His hair was now dark grey, and his eyes were now a greyish purple. Sadly though, and he was now 4'8 feet tall and gained some muscle. Over the weekend, he worked out by lifting heavy stuff around the house. This made him gain five more pounds in muscle. Meaning, he was now 115 pounds.

Anyways, Maalik was making his way to school.

Maalik: Well, time to go back to school now.

Soon the perverted duo, Matsuda and Motohama, walked up to Maalik.

Matsuda: Yo, dog.

Maalik: (Thinking) Oh great, not these two. (To Matsuda) Hey.

Motohama: Dude, what happened to you? You look completely different?

Matsuda: Yeah, man. What happened to your glasses? Are you wearing contacts?

Motohama: Yes, it looks like he is, but your eyes look completely different.

Maalik: (Lies) Um... That's because... I'm wearing contacts to make my eyes purple. To make me stand out for the ladies, you know.

Motohama: Seriously?! Does it work?

Maalik: That I don't know. This is the first time I'm wearing it, so I don't know if it will attract any women or not.

Motohama: It will be so cool if it did.

Matsuda: But dude, what's with the grey hair? Girls don't dig with grey hair, you know.

Maalik: Um... My parents believe that I'm going through premature greying.

Motohama & Matsuda: WHAT?!

Matsuda: This cannot be! You're too young to start growing grey!

Motohama: Don't worry, I have the cure for premature greying.

Maalik: (Raises an eyebrow) You do?

Motohama: I do. To get rid of grey hair, we must watch porn for a full twenty-four hours. (This makes Maalik to anime fall)

Matsuda: Dude, seriously?! It can cure premiere graying?!

Motohama: That's right.

Maalik: (Slowly getting back up) Seriously?! Do you guys seriously think porn can cure EVERYTHING?!

Matsuda: That is amazing! This means I can start growing my hair again!

This level of stupidity makes Maalik slam his head on the ground.

Motohama: We should get Issei to come over to, we can have a porno party!

Matsuda: FUCK YEAH! PORNO PARTY!

Maalik: (Thinking) Just how stupid are these idiots! I need to get away from them, I feel like I'm getting dumber hanging with these two!

Motohama: By the way, Matsuda, have you seen Issei at all this weekend?

Matsuda: No man, I haven't heard him at all at the weekend.

Maalik: (He then suddenly points at the west direction) HOLY CRAP!

Matsuda: What is it?!

Maalik: You guys just missed it. There was a naked girl jogging!

Matsuda & Motohama: WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAT?!

Matsuda: WHERE DID SHE GO?!

Maalik: (Points West) She went that way!

Motohama: Quickly, if we hurry, we may be able to catch up to her!

Matsuda: Right!

Motohama and Matsuda then ran where Maalik was pointing to find this naked jogger. Seeing that they fell for his ruse, Maalik started laughing.

Maalik: What a bunch of gullible fools. Anyway, I need to get going before those two grow a brain.

Maalik then gets back on his feet and makes his way to school.

Maalik wants to know if Issei is alright with his mind was thinking about that girl who happens to be his girlfriend.

Shortly after, Maalik arrived back at school, and everyone immediately starts starring him, thinking that he was a new student.

Female Student #1: I don't know, but he does look hot.

Maalik was blushing hard when one of the girls called him hot since he was not used to it. Usually, everybody would call him a dwarf due to his height. Hell, people even thought that merely touching him would make them short.

Maalik: (Thoughts) I don't know if I can get through today if everyone keeps looking at me.

It wasn't long until Maalik saw Issei, who looked kind of down.

Maalik: Issei... What's wrong?

Issei looks at Maalik and doesn't recognize him, simply because he looked a lot different than the last time he saw him and that he was no longer wearing those thick glasses anymore.

Issei: Huh? Do I know you?

Maalik: It's me, Maalik.

Issei: (Shocked) Maalik?! (Shakes his head) No, that can't be. Maalik wears glasses and has brown hair and eyes and is skinny. You, on the other hand, you have black hair, and I think you have purple eyes. Plus, you look fit.

Maalik: (Sighs) I knew you weren't going to recognize me. Okay, ask me anything about you, and I will answer it.

Issei: (Thinks about a question) Okay, what size of boobs do I prefer?

Maalik: (Facepalms and sighs) I had a feeling you were going to ask me a perverted question. You don't have one because you like all sizes and don't like to discriminate.

Issei dropped his things when Maalik said out of shock.

Issei (Shocked) No way...

Maalik: Yes, way. (Starts smiling at Issei)

Issei then looks at both directions, grabs Maalik by the arm, and takes them behind a changing room shed.

Issei: Maalik, is that really you?

Maalik: Yes, besides, you got me Far Cry 6: Deluxe Edition for my birthday. A month early than it was supposed to come out. And you also told me that your dad's best friend works at the game company where they develop it, so he let your dad have two copies of it. Those copies went to you and me. Which you gave me for my birthday.

Issei even went into further shock, so much so that the words that he tried to utter out wouldn't come out. After a few minutes of trying to talk, he managed to speak Maalik's name.

Issei: Maalik?

Maalik: Yes?

Issei: (Places both of his hands on Maalik's shoulders) WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!

Maalik: I wish I know the answer, but I don't know yet

Issei: Holy crap, you look like a totally different person now. I did not recognize you at all.

Maalik: I know because every girl is checking me out too.

Issei: Wow, really? You lucky dog. Who knows, (In a joking manner) You might even get a harem before me.

Maalik: Ha! Really funny. But to be honest, though, I'm not interested in having a harem. And let's be honest, man, the day that you actually get a harem will be the day that I do a full playthrough of Superman 64 and complete it.

Maalik knew that Issei's dream was to have a harem, but he also knew that his dream would never come true due to his peeping Tom and perverted ways.

Issei: I'll hold you onto that.

Maalik: You got yourself a deal (Issei and himself do the signature handshake)

Issei: Anyways, we should get going to class.

Maalik: Yes, and let's try not to get me a harem at all.

Issei: Maybe you should send them my way then.

Maalik: (Laughs) I will try my best.

They then start heading to class. Maalik notices the other girls were checking him out but ignores them. Soon they see Matsuda and Motohama at a stairwell.

Maalik: Being perverts...

Issei: As usual.

They see Matsuda and Motohama trying to take peeks up the girls' skirts on the floor above them.

Matsuda: Oh, that girl was wearing pink panties!

Motohama: That one was wearing a thong!

Maalik: (In a deadpan stare) Issei, why do you hang out with these guys?

Issei: They are my friends, but I'm starting to question myself on why am I hanging out with them for?

Maalik: Maybe it's best to cut ties with them. Besides, you don't want them to scare Yuma from you, right? (Just then, Issei froze in his tracks, and his face turned pale when he heard Yuma's name, and Maalik took notice) Issei, are you alright?

Issei: Yuma... Yuma left me.

Maalik: (Shocked) What?! How come?

Issei: I... I don't want to talk about it...

Issei then started walking off, when he turned to the corner, he pumped into a girl.

Issei: Oh, geez, sorry.

Issei then took a look at the girl who he bumped into and was shocked to see that it was Rias Gremory, of all people. Rias Gremory is a beautiful young woman with white skin and blue eyes. Her body measurements are B99-W58-H90 in centimeters and B39-W23-H35 in inches. Her body height is 5'8 feet tall, slightly taller than Issei, and her body weight is 128 pounds, with her breasts size being a 36 Double D. Her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson hair that went down to her thighs, and has a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She was also wearing the school uniform that all the girls must wear at the school. And unlike Koneko, who is known as the shortest girl in the school, Rias is known as the tallest girl and the most beautiful girl in the school.

When Issei realized that he bumped into Rias Gremory, THE Rias Gremory, the students who were around gasp in shock when they saw this and feared the worst for Issei. Issei took a step back and bowed for forgiveness.

Issei: (Bowing for forgiveness and shaking in fear) I'm... I'm really, Ms. Gremory, I should've looked where I was going. I'm really sorry bumping into you, it won't happen again, I swear.

Rias: No, you're fine. Besides, it seems you have a lot on your mind, Hyoudou, right?

Issei: (Blushes) Um... Yes, that's... That's my name. I'm actually honored that you actually know who I am.

Rias: (Giggles) Well of course and you can just call me, Rias

Issei: Um... Yes... Rias.

Maalik and the other students were shocked at what they were seeing. They thought for sure that Rias what's going to beat the living crap out of him just for bumping into her. But as they were witnessing right now, she wasn't doing any of that stuff, she was having a conversation with Issei.

Was it possible that all those nasty things that they heard about her we're just rumors? Rumors that were created by extremely jealous girls? It was starting to look like that.

Rias: Anyways, I need to get going to class. (Smiles at Issei) I'm sure that we will meet again.

Issei: Sure, Rias. (Rias then started walking up the stairs, allowing Issei to see her bubble shaped butt underneath her skirt, which were barely being covered by her black panties) (Thinking) Damn, not only does she have a nice rack, but she even has beautiful legs and amazing bubble-shaped ass.

Issei began checking Rias out as she walked the stairs, admiring her breasts, thighs, and butt. Rias knew that Issei was checking her out as she climbed the stairs, which she couldn't help but giggle.

Maalik: (He then ran towards Issei). You seem happy by the meeting, Issei.

Issei: Dude, did you see what just happened. Rias Gremory, THE Rias Gremory, just spoke to me.

Maalik: Yes, I did, but too bad you didn't ask for her number or out on a date.

Issei: (Realizes that he didn't ask for her number or out on a date) OH SHIT!

Maalik: How about you work on that later on... Who knows, she might become your main girlfriend.

Issei: (Gasp) You think so?

Maalik: It's just a guess but tries to be yourself not the pervert

Issei: I'll try to be, but it will difficult. Whenever I see boobs, I just lose my mind.

Maalik: Yeah, no, kidding.

Later after class during the break, Issei was chilling with Matsuda and Motohama, talking about Yuma.

Issei: Stop messing with me, you guys, are you saying that you guys don't remember me introducing you to Yuma at all?

Matsuda: No, man, the name isn't ringing a bell.

Motohama: I'll tell you again, you never introduced us to a chick, and it's impossible for you to have a girlfriend.

Issei: (Takes out his phone) That doesn't make any sense. Her email address is right here. (He goes through his phone to look for Yuma's email address, but can't seem to find it) What? Yuma's contact information isn't on my phone. What the hell is going on (Thinking) Am I going crazy or what?

Later, during lunch break, Maalik and Issei were seen sitting at a table eating launch, and the girls were going gaga over Maalik.

Student Girl #2: Oh my God, he's so cute!

Student Girl #3: I know, right.

Maalik: (To Issei) You know, over the years, I got used to being called dwarf boy, but now I'm not sure if I feel comfortable about getting all this attention.

Issei: Dude, I'm so jealous of you.

Maalik: Sometimes, I wish you had these good looks. (Issei laughs)

Just then, Maalik and Issei see Tomoe walking with a tray of food. The trey of food didn't only contain her lunch, but also Satoshi and his friends launch too.

Issei: Poor Tomoe, she always has to buy Satoshi's launch for him and his friends. A real man would buy his and his girlfriend's lunch, not the other way around.

Maalik: Agreed.

Just then, Tomoe slipped on a wet spot on the floor and was about to fell on the floor and have all the food land on her.

Maalik: TOMOE!

Maalik quickly dashed towards Tomoe and wrapped his arm around her waist, then he caught the tray and caught all the food before they landed on the floor. Tomoe was shocked when Maalik caught her and her food.

Tomoe: (Shocked) Maalik?

Issei: Wow... That's impressive reflexes.

Tomoe: (Maalik helps Tomoe stand upright) Are you okay?

Tomoe: Yes, I'm alright. But that was amazing.

Maalik: (Chuckles) Thanks, I don't really know where that came from.

Satoshi: Hey, asshole!

Maalik and Tomoe turn their heads and see that Satoshi and his friends were right in front of them.

Maalik: Oh, great!

Satoshi: (In an angry tone) Did you just lay your hands on my girl you little shit?!

Tomoe: Satoshi, its nothing! He just saved me from falling, that's it!

Satoshi: NOBODY TOUCHES MY GIRL! NOBODY BUT ME!

Just then, Satoshi punched Maalik in the face, sending him flying through the school, scaring everyone.

Issei: MAALIK!

Tomoe: SATOSHI, WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM! HE JUST SAVED ME FROM FALLING! IT'S NOT LIKE HE GRABBED MY BOOBS OR ANYTHING!

Satoshi: (Grabs Tomoe and the air and makes her go down on her knees) I DON'T CARE! HE STILL TOUCHED YOU, AND THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!

Issei: HEY! LET HER GO! THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY!

Satoshi: Huh? You are you, Maalik's boyfriend?!

Tomoe: Issei, please, stay out of this.

Satoshi: Issei? Issei Hyoudou? One of the school perverts? (He then laughs) What do you know about treating a lady?

Issei: Enough to know that you shouldn't abuse them!

Maalik then climbed out of the rebel that was caused thanks to Satoshi. He had a few scraps on his face, and his uniform was messed up, but for the most part, he was pissed than anything.

Satoshi's friend #1: Woah, check it out, that runt is still alive.

Satoshi: (Shocked that Maalik was still alive) What?!

Issei: Maalik, are you okay?!

Maalik: Yes, I'm fine, but go and get the teachers or the school president, Souna Shitori. (Walks forward and starts rubbing the dust away of his shoulder)

Issei: But what about you?

Maalik: (In an angry dark tone) I'm going to teach this motherfucker some respect.

Issei: (Issei is taken aback and Maalik's sudden dark turn, but he wasn't going to argue) Go and kick some ass like you did on Far Cry Four. I'll be back as soon as I can! (He then runs off)

Satoshi: (Starts laughing) How cute, the pervert thinks this is a video game. (Starts laughing)

Maalik: (In an angry dark tone) You're going to wish this was a video game after when I'm done with you.

Satoshi: Since when did you grow some balls?

Maalik: (In an angry dark tone) When I got fed up with your bullshit. (His hair then starts turning black) How's that for your fucking answer?

Maalik then dashed towards Satoshi and punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him as he was holding his gut and back away. This surprised Satoshi's friends and Tomoe.

Satoshi: How dare you! Do you have any idea who I am?! I am a high-ranking devil, you little shit?

Maalik: (In an angry dark tone) And you think I should care? News flash dipshit, (His eyes then began turning violet) I don't.

Satoshi tried to punch Maalik but in Maalik's eyes as it seems he was moving in slow motion. Maalik then ducks under his punch and uppercuts him below the chin. Satoshi was punished and tries to swings, but Maalik did something from the vide games been twenty punches onto his chest with rapid speed. Then he grabbed Satoshi by the hair and smashed his face onto the wall.

Maalik: YOU SEEM TO ENJOY GRABBING TOMOE BY THE HAIR TO GET YOUR WAY! LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SOMEONE ELSE DOES THAT TO YOU!

Using Satoshi's hair as leverage, he smashed his face onto the cafeteria tables and smashed it on the wall, rinse, and repeat.

Satoshi's friend #1: Should... Should we help him? (Meaning Satoshi)

Satoshi #2: Unless you want your ass kicked, then, by all means, help him.

Satoshi #3: No, thanks. Besides, I would rather want to see twenty or thirty.

After smashing Satoshi's face over and over, Maalik punched him across the face, sending him flying through the table and chairs in the cafeteria. Thanks to the complained weight of the tables that were piled up behind, the tables stopped Satoshi from smashing through the school wall. Satoshi then began to slowly get back up, and a furious look on his face.

Satoshi: What the hell happened to you?! You were nowhere near this powerful the last time we fought!

Maalik: Let's just say I went through changes over the weekend. And I have to admit, finally getting the chance to kick your ass feels pretty damn good.

Satoshi: Don't get cocky just because you got a little stronger over the weekend!

Satoshi then shot a red energy blast at Maalik.

Maalik catches the energy ball with one hand, and quickly sends it back to him, which Satoshi badly managed to move out of the way.

Satoshi: Damn you! You may have the advantage over me on land, but let's see how you do in the air!

Maalik: What?!

Just then, Satoshi took out his demon wings and took up to the sky, creating a hole in the ceiling.

Satoshi: Hahahaha! What's wrong, Maalik?! Don't know how to fly! That's too bad for you. That just gives me the advantage!

Tomoe: Satoshi, that's enough! You're overreacting over nothing!

Satoshi: Have I not made it clear! Maalik touched you! NOBODY TOUCHES YOU BUT ME! NOW DIE!

Satoshi then unleashes a barrage of red energy blast.

Satoshi's Friend #1: SATOSHI, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!

Satoshi's Friend #2: WE'RE STILL DOWN HERE!

Maalik: Tomoe!

Maalik then ran towards Tomoe to protect her from the barrage of energy blasts.

Maalik remembers that everyone else could get hurt then uses his powers to makes a barrier of energy, which was made from the shadows. The energy shield itself appeared to be light green with some sort of different symbol on it. Maalik wasn't sure how he was doing this, but if it meant saving Tomoe and everyone else, who is he to complain.

Tomoe: Maalik... How are you doing this?

Maalik: I don't know. All I did was thinking about how I should protect you, and that shield suddenly came up.

Tomoe: It's amazing.

After a few minutes, Satoshi stopped firing his blasts and to see his destruction. When the smoke finally cleared, he saw that he destroyed the cafeteria part of the school. However, to his surprise, Maalik was still completely disregarded the fact that his friends, Tomoe, and a few bystanders of students were caught in the crossfire. But what also caught his attention was that the energy Shield that Maalik created was light green.

Satoshi: A light green energy Shield? Is it possible that this runt is... one of them?

After the smoke cleared and after Satoshi was finished firing his barrage of energy blasts, he powered down his shield and fell to his knees.

Tomoe: Maalik.

Maalik: Damn it, keeping that shield up as long as I did drain me. I don't know how much longer I can take this.

Satoshi: GODDAMMIT! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO KILL YOU?!

Tomoe: Satoshi, that's enough. You've already proven your point!

Satoshi's Friend #1: I have to agree with her man, this has gone too far!

Satoshi: NO! IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL I SAY IT'S OVER! AND IT WILL NOT BE OVER UNTIL I SEE THAT RUNT'S HEAD HANGING ON MY WALL! (STARTS POWERING UP)

Tomoe: SATOSHI, THIS IS IDIOTIC! YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL AT THIS RATE!

Satoshi: THAT'S THE IDEA, BITCH!

Maalik, Tomoe, and Satoshi's Friends: WHAT?!

Maalik: Dude, come on! All this just because I touched Tomoe by the waist to save her from falling?!

Satoshi: YOU GODDAMN RIGHT IT IS! IF I HAVE TO DESTROY THIS FUCKING SCHOOL WITH EVERYONE IN IT TO KILL YOU, THEN SO FUCKING BE IT!

Satoshi's Friend #3: But it's not just the humans, man, its the other devils here! You're going to kill them too!

Satoshi: WELL SUCKS TO BE THEM THEN!

Maalik starts getting up and starts gathering energy in his hands.

Maalik: (Thinking) Damn it, I'm worn out. I'm not sure what I can do to stop him! But I have to at least try!

Souna: Satoshi!

Tomoe and Maalik turn their hands and see Souna standing beside them.

Tomoe: President!

Souna: Sorry for the wait. I was on the other side of the school when I got the news. I ran here as fast as I could without using my powers. (To Satoshi) Satoshi Seiden, this has gone on long enough! Power down right now and stop this madness. That is an order!

Satoshi: YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE THAT YOU'RE LADY LEVIATHAN'S SISTER THAT YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND?! GUESS WHAT BITCH, THAT'S NOT HOW I ROLL! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER YOU STUPID BITCH! (An angry tick appeared over Souna's head) IF YOU REALLY DO CARE ABOUT THESE HUMANS AS MUCH YOU AND THE OTHER DEVILS CLAIM TO DO THAN JUST TRY TO STOP THIS! (Prepares a massive red beam) CHOAS DEATH BLAST!

Satoshi then fires a massive red energy blast, which was large enough to destroy the entire school. As the blast slowly approached the school, everyone who was watching through the windows was beginning to panic.

Maalik: IS THIS GUY INSANE?!

Satoshi's Friend #1: I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

Satoshi's Friend # 2: I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN LAID YET!

Souna: (Closes her eyes and takes off her glasses) Satoshi, you have disobeyed my orders for the last time. And now, your reckless behavior has threatened the lives of thousands of students. (She then opens her eyes, revealing that her violet eyes were glowing) AND YOUR ACTIONS WILL NOT GO UNNOTICED! NOT THIS TIME!

Souna then began powering up, and explosive red aura was surrounding her. Souna's explosive aura was so great that it lifted her skirt up to allow Maalik to her nice round butt to him, which was barely being covered by her white panties.

Maalik looks down onto the floor, which he rather having her anger be unleashed at Satoshi.

Souna: I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SCUM LIKE YOU CROSS WITH ME! VIOLET BLAST!

Just then, Souna unleashed a massive purple energy blast towards Satoshi's red blast.

Satoshi: Hahahaha! You think your beam can stand against my beam, you stupid bitch?!

Satoshi, we're confident into thinking that his being what engulf Souna's beam, but that wasn't the case. Not only did their beams collide, but Souna's beam was slowly pushing Satoshi's beam back. Much to his shock.

Satoshi: WHAT?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! HOW IS THIS BITCH STRONGER THAN ME?!

Souna: AS THE PRESIDENT OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL OF THIS SCHOOL, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM THE STUDENTS OR ANY OF THE DEVIL'S THAT ATTEND HERE! YOU HAVE MADE YOUR BED SATOSHI, NOW LAY ON IT!

Souna then let her power to explode, completely engulfing Satoshi's energy blast and was heading towards him.

Satoshi: No!

To save himself, Satoshi created an energy Shield to blocks most of the beam. However, even though he created an energy Shield to protect himself, Souna's energy blast was powerful enough to severely injure him, making him scream in pain. After the blast hit Satoshi, he then fell to the ground.

Maalik breaths in then out as his energy was leaving him as he looks at Souna with amazement. Souna then puts her glasses back on, making her eyes stop glowing. She then turns her head towards Satoshi's friends.

Souna: You three!

Satoshi's Friends: Huh?

Souna: Pick that idiot up, (Meaning Satoshi) And carry him to my office. NOW!

Satoshi's Friends: Yes, ma'am. (Maalik falls forward but Tomoe catching him in time)

Tomoe: Easy tiger, take it easy.

Maalik: (Sounds exhausted) Are... Are you okay?

Tomoe: Yes, thanks to you.

Satoshi's friends were carrying Satoshi, heavily wounded, but still conscious.

Satoshi: How, how did you get so powerful? Where was this at the rating game?

Souna: I am forbidden to use my true power at the rating games, as I could accidentally kill someone. The glasses that I wear are a constraint that limits how much I can use my power.

Satoshi: (Shocked) What?! Then that means...

Souna: That's right. Whenever I take off my glasses, I can use my full power. However, I am forbidden to use my full power unless it is absolutely necessary. In your case, when you were about to destroy this school, I had no choice but to use my full power to push your attack back. You ever wondered why people fear and respect me? Now you know.

Satoshi: (Under his breath) Damnit!

Tomoe: What should I do with Maalik?

Souna: Take him to my office. I need to talk to him. (To Satoshi's friends) And take Satoshi to my office too, I need to have a word with him too!

Tomoe: Should we leave him to someone to help him first

Souna: Don't worry, by the time we get to my office, Momo and the others will be finished so that she can help him.

Satoshi's Friend #1: Woah, Momo?

Satoshi's Friend #2: As in Momo Deviluke from To Love Ru?!

Sauna: What? No. Momo Hanakai, my Bishop.

Satoshi #2 Friend: No fair.

After Satoshi's friends cry that they aren't going to meet Momo Deviluke, Seriously, what do they think this story is, they are currently making their way to Sauna's office while carrying Satoshi and Tomoe carrying Maalik to the office.

Maalik: I'm really sorry that you have to carry me again, Tomoe. This is the second time you're doing this for me.

Tomoe: You're not. Besides, your my friend (Her cleavage was showing to him from her ruined shirt, which Maalik looks away from her) What's wrong, Maalik?

Maalik: Maybe you should cover yourself up a little.

Tomoe looks down as and sees that her ruined shirts weren't covering her breasts fully.

Tomoe: Oops.

She tries to fix her ruined shirt to hide her breasts with one hand I said she needed the other one to help Maalik walk.

Tomoe: I swear, this shirt wouldn't be in the condition that it's in if Satoshi didn't overreact.

Maalik: Right... But I'm going to... Rest now (Closes his eyes to some rest)

Sauna: (Takes out her phone and calls someone) Momo, are you and the others about done?

Momo: Just about. In a few minutes, all the humans' memories will be erased from what happened with Satoshi.

Souna: Good. When you are done, be sure to come to my office.

Momo: Will do, ma'am.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Ch 6: Healing

**Note:** **The newly updated chapter six of Fallen Devil is here. In this chapter, all the mistakes that I made have been corrected.**

**After doing some further research, I've come to realize that I had the system for Pawn users all wrong. For the longest time, I thought the pawn users needed a certain amount of pawns in them to promote themselves, but it turns out I was wrong after doing further research. ****I've also found out that there are only eight pawn pieces for each team, not nine. It turns out nine was a typo on the wiki's part. That's how I got confused. Somebody really needs to fix that, so that people like me don't get confused with information. ****Also, I apologize to all the people that I said to those who were wrong about the pawn system. ****I apologize if I came across as an egotistical jerk.**

**Anyways, onto the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Six:  
**

**Naked Healing:**

* * *

They shortly arrive at Sauna's office, and they place them on the chairs. Maalik was still knocked out by using his powers.

Just then, Momo Hanakai and Tsubaki Shinra walked into the office. Momo is a beautiful young girl with white hair and blue-green eyes. She mostly wears a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. She is 5'4 feet tall and weighs 125 pounds. She is also eighteen years old.

Momo: Hello, my lady. Did you need us for something?

Sauna: Yes, I have two people here that need healing. They are the two people who had that fight in the school cafeteria.

Tsubaki: My lady, I must first need to tell you that after putting all the humans to sleep, erasing their memory of what Satoshi caused, and repairing the cafeteria, our magic powers are drained.

Momo: Tsubaki is right. Because our magic is drained for the day, our healing powers may not be as effective as usual.

Sauna: That's fine. Do what you can to heal them. Momo, you heal Maalik, and Tsubaki, you heal Satoshi.

Momo & Tsubaki: Yes, my lady.

Momo then went to heal Maalik, and Tsubaki went to heal Satoshi. However, before Tsubaki had the chance to heal Satoshi...

Sauna: Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: Yes, my lady.

Sauna: (Glares at Satoshi) Only heal Satoshi enough to keep him from dying.

Tsubaki: Yes, my lady.

Momo: And me, my lady?

Sauna: Do whatever you can to heal Maalik without completely draining yourself.

Momo: Yes, my lady.

Satoshi: Wait, why does he get special treatment?

Sauna: (Glares at Satoshi) Shut up, or I'll kill you right here and now!

Satoshi becomes scared of death.

* * *

Momo takes Maalik to a private room. She strips him out of his clothes and lays him down on the bed, and she lays next to him.

Tomoe: What do you think you're doing, Momo? (Tomoe managed to follow them inside)

Momo: It's the only way that he can get healed. My magic is very limited after erasing the memories of the humans of what Maalik did. Plus, by doing this, my magic will be restored much quicker than usual. (She starts stripping her to her bra and panties)

Tomoe: If that's the only way, then let me do it. (Starts taking her clothes off) I'm the one one that he trusts. I may be a knight, but I can still do THAT healing technique. (She takes off her shirt, revealing her pink bra)

Momo was now completely naked. She even took off her socks and shoes to make her feet bare. Her breasts were a 36 C, bigger than Tomoe's breasts, and a medium-size butt, just like Tomoe, and had a tight pink pussy.

Momo: Yes, but the president asked me to do it.

Tomoe: (Takes off her pink bra, letting her 34 B size breasts bounce out) I know, and besides, (She starts unbuttoning her skirt) I don't think he would like to see an unknown girl naked in front of him.

Tomoe's skirt drops to the floor, revealing that she was now only wearing her pink panties and shoes. Tomoe starts taking off her shoes and socks to make her feet bare. She then starts taking off her panties, revealing her medium size butt and tight pink pussy.

Momo: Are you jealous, Tomoe?

Tomoe: (Blushing hard) Jealous?!

Momo: Besides he does look handsome and cute to me (Starts checking Maalik out, and she then starts pulling down his boxers)

Tomoe: (She was blushing deeply and ran toward Momo to be beside her) W-W-What, are you doing?!

Momo: (She continues pulling down his boxers) You know that the healer and the Healee have to be naked for the healing session to work. Plus, I'm curious about what he looks like down there.

Tomoe: Well... I know that, but he doesn't have to be with you, you know.

Momo then takes Maalk's boxers off and throws them away, and she and Tomoe see Maalik's dick, which was only two and a half inches long and one and a half inches thick. Tomoe was blushing hard, and steam was coming out of her head.

Momo: Aw, I was hoping he would be bigger. Of course, he isn't hard, and I heard that a man's penis becomes double its size when he's hard. Let's test that theory.

Momo then gets down on all fours, making her butt to open up a bit to expose her anus and her pussy to open a bit for us the readers to view her insides, she then wraps her hands around his dick.

Tomoe: (Gets down on all fours beside Momo, making her butt to open up a bit to expose her anus and her pussy to open a bit for us the readers to view her insides) Hey! We're supposed to heal him, not make him hard!

Momo ignores Tomoe and uses her soft, smooth hands to rub Maalik's dick. Maalik moaned in his sleep, and both Momo and Tomoe watched Maalik's dick get hard, which was now five inches long and three inches thick.

Momo: Wow, my theory was correct. A man's penis does double it's the size when he's hard.

Tomoe becomes deeply red because of how his dick hardened and looks good to suck on now. She was beginning to get turned on, as we see her pussy quivering and getting wet.

Momo: (Gives Maalik's headpiece a kiss) Look at how hard he is Tomoe. He looks like he's ready.

Tomoe: (Blushing hard) R-Ready for what?

Momo: Is it not obvious? Just look at it, doesn't it just make you want to suck on it?

Tomoe: Are you crazy?! Besides, he's my only best friend.

Momo: But wouldn't you want to take things to the next level with him? Besides, he seems that he'll be a better boyfriend to you any day.

Tomoe: That's enough, Momo. I'm not going to let you take advantage of Maalik while he's unconscious.

Momo: Take advantage of him? What do you ever mean?

* * *

While Tomoe and Momo were arguing on who gets to "Heal" Maalik, Souna was taking care of business with Satoshi. Satoshi was healed just enough to prevent him from dying but wasn't healed fully.

Souna: Satoshi Seiden, not only have you disobeyed me for the last time, but you also tried to destroy the school and everyone in it. Do you have any idea what you could've done if I didn't make it there on time?!

Satoshi: Um... Killed everyone.

Souna: Not only that, but you would have exposed us to the humans. The humans would know that Devils exist, and we would have a whole riot in our hands. We will also have no choice but to retreat to the underworld for a few hundred years for everything to calm down. That would be bad for us and bad for recruitment. Thankfully I've asked is a Gremory household to alter the whole town's memory from remembering what you pulled off. We're not sure who saw your little stunt outside the school, but we now have to purge the whole town just to be on the safe side. Not only has your little stunt drained our powers, but it has also exhausted the Gremory's powers. And you did all this, just because you didn't like how Maalik stopped Tomoe from tripping and falling?! Are you fucking kidding me?! (Satoshi grows silent which he didn't know what to say) You are too dangerous to be in the human world, as you don't give a damn about the rules that we must follow. For that reason, I HEREBY BANISHING YOU TO THE UNDERWORLD!

Satoshi: What?! You can't do that! If my father finds out about this, he will...

Souna: Your father already knows.

Satoshi: What?!

Souna: After the little stunt that you pulled off last week on Thursday, I told everything to your father about your behavior in the human world. And he has told me that if you mess up one more time, I have the right to banish you to the underworld.

Satoshi: You did what?!

Souna: And seeing that you tried to destroy this school with everyone in it, you are clearly not fit to stay in the human world. Therefore, you are hereby banished to your home in the underworld!

Just then, a red circle appeared below Satoshi, and his body began glowing red.

Satoshi: No!

Souna: You are a disease to us, Satoshi. An endangerment to us all! We cannot let you stay here without having the risk of exposing us all! The only reason why I didn't banish you from the start was because your father wouldn't let me. But now that he is aware of your behavior, he has given me the okay to banish you. My only regret is that I will not be with you to see your father scolding you for everything you tried to do. Goodbye, Satoshi Seiden, may we never meet again!

Just then, red lighting appeared out of the red circle under Satoshi.

Satoshi: NOOOOOOOOOO!

A bright light suddenly emerges, and Satoshi disappears.

Souna takes a sigh of relief, knowing that Satoshi was finally out of her life. She then turns her head at the private room, wondering how his healing was doing.

Tsubaki: Good riddance.

Souna: You took the words right out of my mouth.

Tsubaki: My lady, now that Satoshi has been banished out of the human world... (She glares at Satoshi's friends) What do we do with them?

Souna: That's a good question. (Glares at Satoshi's friends) Those three were supposed to keep Satoshi in line. To make sure he doesn't wave his power around and do whatever he wants. But no, they didn't do what they were told. Instead, they just stood there with their thumbs up their asses letting Satoshi do what the fuck he wanted!

Satoshi's Friends: (Holding each other) EEEEEEEK!

Tsubaki: How about we erase their memories of him and let them continue living here but in a different area.

Sauna: Do you think you have enough energy to do that?

Tsubaki: If I rest for a bit then yes I do

Satoshi's Friend #1: Wait, erased our memories?!

Satoshi #2 Friend: You mean we won't remember him at all?

Sauna: That's right.

Satoshi Friend #1: I say we do it then

Satoshi Friend #3: WHAT?! Dude, you can't be serious.

Satoshi Friend #1: Would you rather be banished or just have your memories gone? Besides, that bastard didn't treat anyone right.

Satoshi Friend #3: I guess you're right.

Sauna: What is your answer?

Satoshi's Friends: Yes!

Sauna nods at them and starts clearing their memories. After their memories were erased, they then faint.

Sauna: Now that's taken care of... Let's go and see how Maalik is doing.

Tsubaki: Yes, but I do wonder where Tomoe went. She disappeared right after Momo took Maalik to heal him.

Sauna: Who knows.

They then enter the private room, only to see Tomoe and Momo, both naked fighting over who gets to "Heal" Maalik.

Sauna: What the hell, (Both Tomoe and Momo look at her) is going on here?!

Momo: Nothing

Sauna: Then why are you two naked?

Momo: It's best to heal him

Tomoe: But he trusts me.

Maalik: What is going on... (Gets up and sees Tomoe was naked then turns to see another girl was naked) There's no way, there are two girls who are naked in front of me, so this means its a dream! (Faints back to bed)

Tomoe: Maalik!

Sauna: Argue, fine. If it makes you both happy, both of you can heal Maalik.

Momo: Yes ma'am

Both Tomoe and Momo then lay beside Maalik, and Sauna and Tsubaki leave the private room.

Sauna: Geese. He hasn't even become a member yet, and already they're fighting over him.

Tsubaki: (Raises an eyebrow) Yet? Are you now considering letting him join us?

Sauna: I am not considering, I've already made up my mind to let him join us. I think enough time has passed. His powers are starting to manifest. We all saw that during his fight with Satoshi. If we stall any longer, Rias may take notice of him and try to recruit him. We must recruit him as soon as he wakes up.

Tsubaki: That's a good idea, my lady, but what should we make him?

Sauna: That's a good question.

Sauna then went to her desk and took some chest pieces out of the shelf on her desk.

Sauna: The pieces that I have left are seven pawns, one Knight, and one Rook. If I make him a knight, his speed and mobility will increase drastically, but his defense will suffer because of it.

Tsubaki: Basically, he'll be sacrificing his defense for speed and mobility.

Sauna: Yes. If I make him a Rook, though, his strength and defense will increase drastically, but his speed will suffer as a result.

Tsubaki: He might have trouble with opponents that are much faster than him.

Sauna: Indeed.

Tsubaki: How about we make him a pawn?

Sauna: Yes, we could. But it feels kind of insulting to make him a pawn, after seeing how he managed to keep up with Satoshi.

Tsubaki: That is until he took into the air. Since Maalik doesn't know how to fly, he was pretty much screwed.

Sauna: Yes. Teaching him how to fly is something that we are going to teach him as soon as possible.

Tsubaki: But let's not forget my lady, a pawn is able to promote themselves to any other chess piece staus. Depending on how many pawn pieces you give him, the more of his potential will show. The more pawn pieces you give him, the more powerful he could be. Of course, he can't promote himself to be a king, and he will need your permission to promote himself to a queen, and all other ranks. However, if he's in enemy territory, he can promote him without asking for permission. But if he isn't, he will have to ask for your permission to promote himself.

Sauna: Yes, that may better alternative. Allowing him to promote whatever he wants can be a great asset to us. Sadly, I am one pawn piece short to be able to let him show all of his potential, who knows how powerful he can get. Plus, there is a boy who goes by the name Saji, who wants to join us. Sadly though, he doesn't amount to anything higher than a pawn. If we give Maalik all seven pawns, it will be impossible for Saji to join us.

Tsubaki: Actually, my lady, maybe there is a way to make both Saji and Maalik pawns.

Sauna: What do you mean?

Tsubaki: Well, after looking at your pawn pieces, you only have seven. I think six is good enough, but if you want him to have all seven pieces, Saji will have to be kicked out. But if you give Maalik six pawn pieces, that will leave Saji one pawn piece.

Sauna: Yes, that is true. But even if I gave Maalik six pieces and Saji one, Maalik's potential will not be as great as I want him to be. (Sigh) I am really starting regret giving Ruruko that one pawn piece.

Tsubaki: If it's just that one piece, my lady, why not strip that piece out of her and add it to the seven pieces so that you Maalik will show more of his potential.

Sauna: (Shocked) Oh, goodness, no! I can't do that! Doing that would kill her. Stripping someone's already low status that would result in killing them and adding it to someone already high status... That is just... Evil!

Tsubaki: She only has that one pawn piece. She doesn't amount to anything.

Sauna: I don't think Maalik would accept having eight pawn pieces knowing that I had to kill someone just to gain that one pawn piece to make it possible for him to unleash his potential. He would think of me as a monster. Plus, he would probably go running to Rias instead.

Tsubaki: We don't have to tell him how we acquired the ninth pawn piece. He doesn't have to know.

Sauna: True, but everyone else will be wondering where Ruruko is and will be wanting to know what happened to her.

Tsubaki: We could alter their memories so that they don't remember who Ruruko is. We can make them think she never existed.

Sauna: (Slams her desk) That's enough, Tsubaki! We're not doing it. If word got out that I killed one of my servants just to get their single pawn chess piece would make me look bad. My servants would fear that I am willing to kill them to get what I want, and my status as the next heir to the thrown of the Sitri family would fall into question. The answer is no, we are not going to kill Ruruko to get her pawn piece, and that is final! We will not discuss this anymore. Do I make myself clear?!

Tsubaki: (Bows to Sauna) Yes, my lady, and sorry if I sounded out of line, it was just a suggestion.

Sauna: Yeah, well, it was a terrible suggestion. (Gets up) I'm going home, I need to think about what I should make Maalik be.

Tsubaki: Of course, goodnight, my lady.

Sauna then left her office, with Tsubaki staying behind.

Tsubaki: (Thinking) I sure hope she reconsiders about killing Ruruko. That bitch needs to pay for what she did to us!

**It looks like Sauna has a tough decision to make. Should she make Maalik a Knight, a Rook, or give all seven pawns to him? If she does decide to give him all seven pawns, Saji won't be able to join the house. What will she choose? Find out on the next chapter of High School DXD: The Fallen Devil.**

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Ch 7: Recruit

**Before we get started on chapter seven of Fallen Devil, I must first state something. In case you haven't read the previous chapter, there were some minor changes to it, due to the mistakes that I made. So for those that haven't read the previous newly updated chapter six, you might be confused in some areas. **

**Anyways, onto the chapter.**

* * *

**Previously on High School DXD: Fallen Devil.**

**Maalik and Satoshi fought at the school, where Satoshi attempted to destroy the school just to kill Maalik. Thankfully, the school president, Souna, was there to stop him. After bringing Satoshi to his knees, she ordered Tomoe and Satoshi's Friends to carry Maalik and Satoshi to her office. There she ended up banishing Satoshi for all the crimes that he did in the human world while order Momo to heal Maalik, with the dismay of Tomoe. While Momo and Tomoe argue of who gets to sleep with Maalik, Souna has decided to make Maalik one of their own. But what should she make him? Find out, on this chapter of High School DXD: Fallen Devil.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**  
**Recruit:**

* * *

It was morning time in Kuoh Academy, and Maalik is seen waking up after his battle with Satoshi. However, little did he know was that he was about to get the shock of his life.

Maalik: Man, what a dream. I dreamed that Tomoe and some random girl were standing in front of me naked. Of course, the chances of that happened are slim to nothing. (He then looks down) Huh? Why am I naked?

Maalik was confused about the solution and starts looking to make sense of what was happening?

Just then, he felt something on the bed move. Maalik turns his head to sees what bed is underneath. He then lifted up the blanket and saw both Tomoe and Momo are seen sleeping naked.

Maalik: HOLY SHIT!

The shock alone made Maalik fall off the bed.

Maalik was shocked and nervous to see Tomoe and the mysterious girl who was lying in the same bed he was.

Tomoe: Maalik, is that you?

The girls then wake up and sit up, allowing him to see them in their naked glory.

Maalik: Holy shit! You girls are naked!

Tomoe: Oh sorry about that. (Takes the blanket to cover herself and the other girl too)

Maalik: What the hell is going on?! Why are we naked?! Did... Did we...

Tomoe: No we are still virgins.

Maalik then takes a sigh of relief.

Momo: Wait, how do you know I'm still a virgin?

Tomoe: Because you don't have a boyfriend.

Momo: (Stares at Maalik) That might not last long.

Maalik: But why are we naked?

Momo: The Healing ability only works if the person who is casting it is naked and has a kinship with the person they giving it to

Maalik: Kingship?

Tomoe: She meant skinship which means touching each other with our bodies

Maalik: Our bodies... Touching each other... Then that means... Our... Private areas...

Maalik began being read and steam bursting out of his head.

Tomoe: (Becomes deep red) I mean no, our private areas were not touching.

Momo then stood up and stood in front of Maalik, allowing him to see EVERYTHING.

Momo: Of course, we can change that.

This made Maalik beam red and she walked over to Maalik and began to rub his dick, making him moan, and get hard.

Momo: You have such an impressive size. (Rubs Maalik's dick some more) Maalik may not be that impressive when his dick is limp, but it's double the size when he's hard. (This makes Maalik moan)

Tomoe: Tomoe, stop it.

Momo: Aww he's so cute when he turns red

She then had his head to rest on her breasts. Maalik felt like he was going to pass out.

Just then, Sauna came in.

Sauna: What's going on here?

Maalik turns to sees the Student Council President and hides in the bedsheets.

Maalik: (Blushing Red) School president! I-Its not what it looks like.

Sauna: Oh don't worry I know

Maalik: Huh?

Sauna: Besides, those two were trying to heal you.

Maalik: I've noticed.

Souna: Anyways, hurry up and get dressed. We need to talk.

Maalik: Yes ma'am.

Maalik, Tomoe, and Maalik began getting dressed. Maalik was trying his best not to check the girls out awhile. He was getting dressed. Momo then bends over to pick up her panties, allowing Maalik to see her pussy. Maalik was becoming deep red and starts imagining what he can do with her. But he quickly shakes those thoughts off, since he wasn't like that. Maalik did admit that Momo had a good looking butt.

Maalik: (Thinking) I need to focus.

Tomoe: Hey, Maalik, are you okay?

Maalik: I'm just trying to keep myself calm.

Tomoe: Can you help me with my bra please (Shows the strap of her bra was still loose)

Maalik: (Blushing hard) Um... Sure.

Maalik goes closer and starts fixing her bra, which his cheeks were deep red. Momo shows a teasing smile and pretends to trip then pushing Maalik onto Tomoe for them to land on the bed together. There he landed face-first on her breasts. Maalik becomes intensely red and pushes himself away.

Maalik: I'm so sorry!

Tomoe: It's okay. (To Momo) Momo, what the hell?!

Momo: You know you like it

This made Maalik and Tomoe blush.

Momo giggles at them. After growling at Momo, Maalik and Tomoe got dressed. Tomoe then bent over to put on her panties, allowing Maalik to see her pink pussy. Maalik looks away from Tomoe, all while blushing hard.

Maalik: (Thinking) Bad Maalik.

After getting dressed, they meet Souna at her desk in her office.

Souna: Ah, there you three are. Did you three sleep well?

Two of them were blushing deeply as Momo looks at them with her warm smile.

Souna: Anyways, go ahead and take a seat. The others will be here soon.

Maalik: Yes ma'am-

Sona: Just please call me, President Sona

Maalik: Wait, Sona? I thought your name was Sauna?

Sona: I always hated that name, but my name is Sona

Maalik: If you hate that name, why do you go by it?

Sona: I have my reasons.

Maalik: So how can I help you?

Sona: Seeing how you handled Satoshi, I've decided to allow you to join us.

Maalik: I'm going to become a Devil?

Sona: Yes. It's the least I can do for you after seeing how well you handled Satoshi.

Maalik: Very well... I will try to protect you and everyone.

Sona: Good.

Just then, five people walked into the office. The four people were Tsubaki, Genshirou Saji, Yura Tsubasa, Reya Kusaka, Ruruko Nimura. Saji is 5'5 feet tall and weighs 134 pounds. Saji is a young man with short blond hair and grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer, and his sleeves are rolled up. Yura is 5'8 feet tall and weighs 125. Her breast size is a 38 C. Yura is a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She has the basic appearance of a tomboy and has a bishounen face. Reya is 5'5 feet tall and weighs 120 pounds. Reya is a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes. She also wears a blue headband. Ruruko is 5'1 feet tall and weighs 110 pounds. Ruruko is a short girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes. She wears a pair of green clips in her hair, and she also wears striped green stockings.

Yura: Hey pres, sorry we're late. The new recruit (Meaning Saji) wanted another breakfast wrap before we came here.

Saji: I'm sorry, those wraps were too good. I just needed to have another one.

Sona: Saji, I told you to be here at 7:00 am, not ten minutes later!

Saji: I'm sorry, President Sona, (See's Maalik) Who is this?

Sona: This here is Maalik. He is also a new recruit that will be joining us.

Yura: Another one?

Saji: What? This midget is going to be joining us?

Maalik: Hey!

Saji: I mean, what can he possibly bring to the table.

Sona: Don't let his appearance fool you. He is a lot stronger than you think. Even the shortest people can prove to be the strongest.

Saji: Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it.

Maalik: Do you WANT me to knock you out?

Saji: Bring it on, midget.

Sona: Knock it off, both of you!

Maalik: He started it.

Sona: I don't care who started it. I'm finishing it.

Maalik stands down since he didn't want to see her mad at him.

Sona: Right, the rest of you, take a seat.

Maalik was already sitting down, which he could almost see underneath of Sona's skirt. Looking away for he didn't want to look at her like that because she might get mad at him. Everyone else sits down.

Sona: Right, thank you for coming, everyone. As you can see, we have two new recruits. Those two new recruits are Maalik and Saji. As all of you probably know by now, Satoshi went berserk and attempted to destroy the school with everyone in it. Before I could go in and stop him, Maalik came in and took him on the held him off until I could get there to stop him. Despite his small size, Maalik has proven that he is strong, and would be a great asset to us.

Tomoe: What about Saji.

Saji: Ha, I'm glad you asked. It's because Sona saw how big and strong I am and noticed how God damn handsome I am. (Everyone rolled their eyes)

Maalik: (Thinking) Great, he's one of THOSE people.

Sona: No, that's not the reason. You're a complete idiot to think that I recruited you for that reason, Saji. The real reason why Saji is joining us is because he ended up being at a certain part of the school that he wasn't supposed to and saw us using our powers. I was going to erase his memory to cover that incident up, but he begged me to recruit him into our house. (Grins) And may I add, He also cried like a little baby begging for his life.

Maalik starts laughing slightly, but he looks up at Sona, which she was going to giggle. But she stops himself.

Saji: Did you have to bring that up?

Sona: Well, it's true. But anyway, let's get back to business. Maalik, you are going through training for the next couple of months. But before we get that underway, we must first decide what to make you.

Maalik: Make me?

Sona: Yes. But first, are you familiar with the game, chess?

Maalik: Oh, yes... There's eight pawns, two knights, two rooks, two bishops, one queen and one king. The game is played on a checkered board with sixty squares arranged in an 8×8 grid. The two teams are white vs. the black team. The White team always moves first, and players alternate turns. Players can only move one piece at a time, except when castling. Players take pieces when they encounter an opponent in their movement path. Only pawns take differently than they move. Players cannot take or move through their own pieces. Pawns only move forward. Now to explain what each piece can do. On the first move, a pawn can move one or two spaces, every subsequent move can only be one space. Pawns move diagonally to take opponents. If a pawn reaches the opponent's side of the board, it is promoted to a higher piece, except for a king. Also, there is no limit to how many pawns can be promoted. Rooks can move in a continuous line forwards, backward and side-to-side. Knights are the only pieces that "jump" off the board. Unlike other pieces, they are not blocked if there are pieces between them and their destination square. A Bishop can move in continuous diagonal lines in any direction, and The queen moves in continuous diagonal and straight lines. Forward, backward, and side-to-side. Sadly though, The king can only move in one square at a time in any direction, and it cannot move to a square that is under attack by the opponent.

The others were surprised at Maalik's knowledge of the game.

Saji: NEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRD!

Sona: Saji, that's enough! (To Maalik) I'm surprised that you know so much about the game. Most people wouldn't even bother hearing the rules.

Maalik: (Chuckles) Yeah, that's because Tomoe and I play the game all the time when we're not busy.

Tomoe: Yes, but the last time we played, I almost got him. But he defeated me with ease.

Sona: As glad as I am, knowing that you are quite smart, unlike Saji...

Saji: Hey!

Sona: Us devils do things a little differently when it comes to chess.

Maalik: Do you mind if I ask how?

Sona: You see, when a person is reincarnated as a Devil, they are giving a chess piece to clarify as a rank. Once you are reincarnated as a Devil, that chess piece that was used becomes part of you. The chess piece that is used to reincarnate a person is a pawn, Bishop, Knight, Rook, or queen. Each piece has its advantage and disadvantage.

Saji: Wait, we can't be a king?

Sona: No, because I am a King.

Saji: But you're not even a man. (Yura then stomps Saji on foot) OWWWWWWW!

Sona: I'll explain what each piece does. The Bishop allows the user to use magic-based attacks and is able to heal his/her comrades. A knight has increased speed and mobility, but low defense. A Rook has increased strength and defense, but low speed. Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful. Queens typically act as their master's second-in-command, overseeing the rest of the peerage. In other words, Tsubaki here is my queen/second in command.

Saji: Wait, so you two are married?! (Yura then stomps on Saji's foot again) OWWWWWWWW!

Maalik: But wait? What about pawns?

Sona: Ah, yes, the pawns. The pawns are quite unique in their own right. Now a single pawn by itself doesn't amount to anything, and only shows a limited amount of potential.

Tsubaki: (Under her breath) Just like Ruruko.

Sona: Tsubaki! (Tsubaki looks away, and Sona looks at Maalik) However, you can have multiple pawns in you. With this, the more pawns you have in you, the more potential will come out of you.

Maalik: Really?

Sona: Yes. If you had all eight pawns, your full potential will be unleashed. One pawn piece will bring out five percent of your potential, two is fifteen, three is twenty-five, four is fifty, five is sixty-five, six is eighty, seven is ninety. And lastly, all eight pawn pieces will unleash one hundred percent of your potential. Sadly though, I do not have all eight pawn pieces on me to make that possible.

Tsubaki: You can thank Ruruko for not being able to be at your best.

Sona: Tsubaki, that's enough! (Tsubaki looks away, and Sona looks at Maalik)

Maalik: I think I want to be a pawn. (Looks at Sona with a respectful expression for her) If that's alright with you.

Sona: Are you sure? You do know that if I make you a pawn, you won't be able to unleash one hundred percent of your potential, right? The best I can do for you is give you six pawns so that eighty percent of your potential will be let out.

Maalik: (In a respectful tone) I understand.

Sona: (Smiles) Okay then. I was thinking of making both you and Saji pawns anyways.

Saji: (Stands up) Now hold on a damn minute! You're going to give him six pawn pieces?! That will only leaves me one!

Sona: (With an annoyed look on her face) And your point?

Maalik: (Turns to sees Ruruko was kinda depressed) Hey... Don't be down on yourself. Besides, I bet you can wipe anyone's butt any day. (She was blushing bright for this was the first time someone gave her a compliment like this before)

Saji: (To Sona) Well, with only having one pawn piece, I won't be as strong! I won't amount to anything!

Tsubaki: It looks like you and Ruruko will have something in common.

Sona: Tsubaki, what has gotten into you?

Tsubaki: I'm sorry, Sona, but Ruruko doesn't amount to anything, and you know it. And may I remind you that (Points at Ruruko) this little bitch is the reason why we lost the...

Sona: THAT'S ENOUGH, TSUBAKI! We will not discuss that! Especially in front of our new recruits.

Ruruko was becoming depressed, which she hugs Maalik's arm, and he felt smooth and warm. He can tell she was friendly, he also felt that his arm was between her breasts. His cheeks turn deep red and look away from her, which he didn't what to say about it, and Tsubaki then looks away from Sona.

Sona: (To Saji) So, Saji, you got a choice to make. Do you only want to have one pawn piece or none at all? May I remind you that if you pick none, I will have to erase you memory of us ever meeting.

Saji: (Takes a sad sigh) I will take the one pawn.

Sona: Good. Now, let the ceremony begin.

Sona then took out all seven pawn pieces from her desk. Then she took six out of the seven pieces and combined it to make a bigger pawn piece.

Sona: Maalik, step forward.

Maalik: Yes Sona (Walks forward and looks away of trying not to stare at her breasts were close to him touching them)

Sona: Congratulations. The pawn piece is now one with you. You are now a reincarnated devil.

Maalik: I won't let you down (Maalik then sat back down)

Sona: Right. Saji, you're next.

Saji: Okay then

Sona then took the remaining pawn piece and uses her magic to create a red portal at where his heart was, and she put the pawn piece inside the portal.

Sona: Congratulations. The pawn piece is now one with you. You are now a reincarnated devil.

Saji: Thank you.

Sona: And that is the ceremony. And our new recruits.

Maalik: I don't feel any different

Saji: Me neither.

Sona: You will, once we start training. But as of right now, we all need to get ready for school.

Maalik: Yes, Ruriko, (Looks at Ruriko and walks over) Do you mind teaching me how to learn the basics.

Ruruko: Um, sure.

Maalik uses his right-hand forms a fist, and Ruriko returns with her own fist. She begins smiling at him, and her heart slowly beating little for him. They then left Sona's office to get ready for school. But little did Maalik know, was that he was going to get a surprise from his friend Issai.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Ch 8: A New Life, A New Day

**Note: Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating this story yesterday as planned. Yesterday I had to babysit my siblings all day, and updating this story completely slipped out of my mind. I didn't realize it until Axel Emiya brought it to my attention, so I thank him for that. I know I'm late on updating this story, but being late is better than never. **

**Also, before we get started on this chapter, I would like to thank Alvin D-Rod for helping me put this chapter together. So go check out his stories after you are finished reading this chapter.**

**Also, be sure to check out Axel Emiya's stories. If it weren't for him reminding me to update this story, you guys might have waited for another month. So again Axel Emiya, thank you for reminding me to update this story.**

**Anyways, with no further ado, let's get started on this channel.**

* * *

**Previously on High School DXD: Fallen Devil. Maalik wakes up after his battle from Satoshi, and to his surprise, he finds himself completely naked sleeping with two naked ladies. One of those girls was his best friend Tomoe, while the other one was Momo. Maalik words shocked at first that they were all naked but let out a sigh of relief when he found out that they did not have sex. After they got dressed, Sona told Maalik what went down shortly after he lost consciousness. After which Sona made Maalik a Reincarnated devil. After the ceremony was finished, Maalik and the others were just messed to do their everyday school activities. And now from this point on, Maalik will now start his new life as a reincarnated devil. How will his new life affect his current one, find out on this exciting chapter of High School DXD: Fallen Devil!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:  
A New Life, A New Day:**

* * *

Maalik was walking towards his first class like it was a typical day, but he can't shake the feeling someone was watching him.

?: No way, it can't be!

Maalik turns to see who it was

He sees that everyone was gathering around outside, I need to go, everyone was to see what the whole commotion was about. And to his surprise and everyone else's, Issei was walking to school with none other than Rias Gremory.

Male Student #1: No way, it can't be.

Male Student #2: He had to pay her or did her homework. He must have done something to have her let him walk with her.

Female Student #1: Does this mean that he's popular now?!

Female Student #2: I'm afraid so.

Issei: (Thinking) Great, the gossip begins. I guess that's what happens when you hang out with the hottest jugs in school. (Watches Rias's breasts bounce as she walks) Of course, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy being at her side.

Maalik shakes his head about Issei was never going to change anytime soon. Of course, he had to give him props for scoring with Rias. Even though they just met yesterday, they already hooked up. At least, that's what Maalik thought. He had no idea what happened behind closed doors. Rias and Issei arrive inside the school.

Rias: I'll send someone to fetch you later.

Issei: Fetch me?

Rias: That's right. I'll talk to you after school. (She then leaves)

Maalik: Yo, Issei!

Issei: Maalik... What's up?

Maalik: Wow, Issei. I can't believe this. You two only met yesterday, and you're already dating her?! I have to congratulate you on that.

Issei: We aren't dating!

Maalik: Wait, you're not?

Issei: She only helped me by healing me, that's all.

Maalik: Healed you?

Issei then realized what he said.

Issei: (Thinking) Shit, did I say that out loud?! Shit, I can't tell him what happened to me. Rias's orders. Wait, I know! (To Maalik) Um... Yes, she healed my broken heart after Yuma broke up with me.

Maalik: Oh, okay.

Matsuda: ISSAI!

Issei: (Turns to see Matsuda and Matsuda and Motohama running towards them) Oh no.

Just then, Matsuda punched Issei in the face, making him fly to a pillar

Matsuda: IS THAT HOW IT IS?! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BE BROS, AND YOU'RE PIMPING WITH BIG RED DOUBLE D'S MAN!

Motohama: (Places his hand on Matsuda's shoulder) Matsuda, there is no reason to do that.

Matsuda: But he's fronting!

Motohama: Issei is our buddy, let him explain. (Points at Issei) Where did you go, and what were you doing yesterday?

Issei: (Grins while getting an evil idea) I'll be happy to explain gentlemen.

Motohama: Yeah, yeah, spill it already.

Issei: You see, while you two were at home jerking off, I was rolling on some double D's.

Matsuda & Motohama: (Shocked) WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Maalik was going to say something, but he realized what he was doing, so he decided to play along.

Maalik: And he wasn't the only one. Last night, I got hooked up with five hot babes.

Matsuda & Motohama: (Shocked) WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Issei and Maalik did their signature fist bump together.

Matsuda: No, this can't be!

Motohama: Two of our friends got laid while we're still high and dry! (Places his hands on Maalik's shoulders) Maalik, Issei, please tell us, what is your secret?!

Matsuda: (Places his hands on Issei's shoulders) Yeah, man, you got to help a brother out!

Evil ideas began brewing inside Maalik and Issei's heads, knowing that these two are willing to do anything to get laid. And I mean, ANYTHING!

Maalik: I don't know, I don't think you two are up for it.

Motohama: We are up for anything!

Matsuda: He means anything, and I agree with that too!

Issei: Should you tell them, or should I?

Maalik: I'll tell them. (He then lets out an evil smile)

* * *

A little later, Matsuda and Motohama are seen on the second floor setting up a boombox, while Maalik and Issei were watching from a distance.

Issai: (Whispers to Maalik) Dude, I can't believe they actually believed us.

Maalik: (Whispers to Issei) Me neither. It just shows they those two are willing to do anything just to get laid.

After Matsuda and Motohama finished setting everything up, they then faced the passing students.

Motohama: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! MAY WE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!

Maalik: (Whispering at Issei) He's going to do what I think he's going to do, right?

Issei: (Whispers to Maalik) It looks like it.

Matsuda: We are about to show each and every one of you our amazing dancing skills!

Motohama: And by the time we are done, all the ladies here will be begging to sleep with us!

Female Student #3: As if.

Motohama: Matsuda, push the play button.

Matsuda: Right.

Issei: Holy shit, here we go.

Once Matsuda pushes the play button, the song, "I'm Sexy, And I Know It," Began playing. When Maalik and Issei heard the song, they were having a hard time keeping in their laughter. They were even having a harder time once they began singing the lyrics.

Matsuda & Motohama: When we walk on by, girls be looking like, damn they fly! We pimp to the beat, walking down the street in our new LaFreak, yeah! This is how we roll, Animal print pants out control. It's Matsuda and Motohama on the show bouncing on boobies, yeah! (They then start stripping, making everyone wonder why they are stripping) Girl look at our bodies! Girl look at our bodies! Girl look at our bodies! We work out! Girl look at our bodies! Girl look at our bodies! Girl look at our bodies! We work out!

Matsuda: When I walk in the spot

Motohama: Yeah!

Matsuda: This is what I see!

Motohama: Okay!

Matsuda: Everybody stops, and they start staring at us!

Matsuda & Motohama: We got a passion in our pants, and we ain't afraid to show it! Show it, show it, show it! (They then strips to their underwear, revealing that they are hard as a rock and their dents showing inside their underwear, making the girls scream in disgust) We're sexy, and we know it!

Matsuda and Motohama then began swinging their junks around, much to everyone's disgust, especially the girls. Maalik and Issei, on the other hand, were laughing hysterically, seeing Matsuda and Motohama humiliating themselves in front of the passing by male and female students.

Maalik: (Laughing hysterically) I can't believe this! Look at those two idiots! (Continues to laugh)

Issei: (Laughs) Life... Hahaha... Life is good! (Keeps Laughing)

Sona: (Walks up to Matsuda and Motohama) What the hell is going on here?!

Matsuda and Motohama start dancing around Sona.

Matsuda: Hey, baby! You want a good time?

Sona: No!

Sona then punches Matsuda in the face, making him crash headfirst into the boombox, destroying it in five different pieces while knocking him out.

Motohama: (Sees what happened) Holy shit!

Sona: If you don't want to end up like your friend here, I suggest you get dressed, pick up your friend, and GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!

Motohama takes Matsuda away from Sona with their clothes too.

Maalik: (His laughter starts dying down) We... We should get out of here before the president puts the two and two together.

Issei: Right

They then part ways.

Maalik got to his class and sits down at his desk. He still couldn't believe that he was able to get those two to dance almost naked while singing, "I'm sexy, and I know it." He couldn't help but smile while looking out the window.

Female Student #4: Hey, do you know what happened a few minutes ago?

Female Student #3: No, but what?

Female Student #4: Those perverts, Motohama and Matsuda were dancing naked in the school halls.

Female Student #3: Yes, but they believe they'll get suspended, right?

Female Student #4: I sure hope so.

Female Student #3: But what do you think of Maalik?

Female Student #4: What about him?

Female Student #3: He has changed a lot better

Female Student#4: Yes, that is true.

Maalik hearing his name and looks at the girls of wondering what they are talking about.

?: Maalik.

Maalik: Does everyone know my name? (Turns to see who is it was)

Maalik turns his head to see who was calling his name and sees Tsubasa Yura.

Maalik: Oh, hey, Tsubasa, what's up?

Tsubasa: The president wishes to see you.

Maalik: Yes, ma'am. (Gets up the wooden desk and gets his bag which he sees Reya was annoyed but scaring smile was showing)

Maalik: What's wrong?

Tsubasa: I will hit you really hard if you call me that again.

Maalik: I was just respectful.

Tsubasa: Yeah, well, it makes me sound old.

Maalik: Should I call you... Tsubasa? (Calling her by the first name was makes her cheeks turn bright red.)

Reya: Just call me by my last name.

Maalik: Yura? (Calls her by her last name)

Tsubasa: Yes.

Maalik nods at her and puts his pack over his shoulder, ready to go with her. Maalik and Reya walk towards Student Council's Office with Maalik were trying to figure out what Sona needs from him.

Tsubasa: Sona is just inside.

Maalik: Thanks, Yura

Maalik enters Sōna's office and sees that Sona was sitting at her desk with Motohama and Matsuda sitting at the opposite end.

Matsuda: Maalik!

Maalik: (Thinking) Oh great, these two idiots were here. They're probably in trouble for that little stance that they pulled off.

Sona: Maalik, thanks for coming. A little while ago, these two we're dancing in the Halls half-naked while thrusting their junk all over the place. They claim that you told them that if they dance like that, they will get laid buy a bunch of girls, is that true?

Maalik: (Thinking) Those bastards! Snitch on me will you, some friends they are. I'll show them what happens when they snitch on me. (To Sona) With all due respect president, I've never seen these two in my life before, so I don't know how they possibly came up with that story.

Motohama & Matsuda: WHAT?!

Sona: Oh, so if you're telling the truth, then those two deserves punishment?

Maalik: Of course. Nobody should be dancing in the Halls naked without expecting any punishment. I do recommend that you suspend them for thirty days. Of course, that's just a recommendation, it's up to you whether or not if you want them to be suspended that long.

Sona: No that's a good punishment for them

Matsuda: No, please!

Sona: You may collect your things and leave the school grounds for a month now!

Motohama & Matsuda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sona: Do you two want to go for three months?

Motohama & Matsuda: No, a month sounds good!

Sona: Good, now get out of here.

Motohama and Matsuda get up and leave, but not before Matsuda punched Maalik in the face and Matsuda punching him in the gut, making him fall to the nearby bookcase.

Matsuda: THAT WAS FOR NOT HAVING OUR BACKS!

Sona: Just for that, you two are now suspended for three months!

Motohama and Matsuda: No!

Sona: That's what you get for assaulting one of the members of the student council.

Motohama and Matsuda: What!?

Sona: Now leave before I expel you!

Motohama and Matsuda: Yes, ma'am!

Sona went to check-in Maalik and nods at her been fine. His cheeks become deep red about seen Sona's light blue bra inside of her white button shirt.

Sona: Don't worry. As long as you are a member of our house, I will make sure no harm will come to you.

Maalik: Ye-Yes (Tries to look away from her)

He then leaves.

Maalik: Ye-Yes (Tries to look away from her)

He then leaves.

Sona: He's weird

When Maalik steps out of Sona's office, he sees Tomoe bending down, taking something out from a box, allowing him to see her butt, up her skirt, which was barely covering her butt and crotch. Maalik was blushing and turns away with parts of him wanted to take her panties off then go all the way with her. But he quickly shakes those feelings out, telling himself that he wasn't a pervert.

Maalik: Do you need some help, Tomoe? (Trying not to look at her butt at all)

Tomoe: Oh, Maalik, I was just going through today's shipment.

Maalik: Oh, I see... Do you need any help?

Tomoe: Actually, I could use some help putting some stuff in the rightful place.

Maalik: You got it (Starts working on putting things where they belong)

Maalik then thought that this was the perfect opportunity to get a bit closer to Tomoe. But what should he tell her? Of course, he shouldn't be asking her out on a date right away, since she's probably still recovering from what happens with Satoshi.

Maalik: Tomoe?

Tomoe: Yes?

Maalik: H-H-How, are you doing today?

Tomoe: I guess you can say that I'm still a bit shaken up for what Satoshi did, but I'm doing alright for the most part.

Maalik: Oh, that's good that you doing alright... I'm here if you need a hu- someone to talk to! (His cheeks turns deep red because he was going to say hug)

Tomoe: Thanks, Maalik. I'd hug you, but my hands are full at the moment.

Maalik: No, you're fine... We can hug, later.

She nods. Maalik returns his work and puts the books away with a bright smile shows up.

Maalik: Remember the time we watched Halloween when we were young (Laughs slightly about been scared to go to sleep with Tomoe)

Tomoe: Yeah, I do. That movie was sure scary.

Maalik: You hugged me so tightly that night, I was starting to turn blue.

Tomoe: (Blushes) Really? I don't remember that moment.

Maalik: You were screaming and crying like a little girl

Tomoe: (Blushes hard) I was not!

Maalik pulls his iPhone out and shows her the video of her as a little girl, which she was screaming and crying while holding onto Maalik to save her.

Tomoe: HEY! HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!

Maalik: My mom show me, but I have to say it was cute and funny too (Smiling at her)

Tomoe: (Drops everything and tries to grab the phone) GIVE ME THAT!

Maalik: No can do (Keeps laughing)

Tomoe continued to try to snatch Maalik's phone from him. But as she tries to do so, she suddenly tripped on a box and fell on him, making them be in an occurred position.

Maalik opens his eyes to sees Tomoe was top of him, which they were close to kissing each other. His hands were holding her butt, squeezing it, yet pulls them away.

Maalik: I'm sorry.

Tomoe: (Gets off of Maalik) No, I'm sorry.

Maalik: (Thoughts) Damnit... Her butt is perfectly squeezable and good form too. (He began blushing hard)

He began Blushing hard.

Tomoe: (Thoughts) Why did it feel nice to being next to him for!

Momo: Oh my, what did we have here?

Maalik: Nothing!

Momo: Are you sure? I thought I saw you grabbing Tomoe's amazing soft butt.

Maalik and Tomoe become deep red, which they were looking red as his iPhone opens by accident to shows the pictures of them were little. Tomoe hugging Maalik tightly for some reason.

Momo: (Takes Maalik's phone) Oh my, what do we have here?

Tomoe: No!

Tomoe then grabs the phone out of Momo.

Momo: That's cute... So you two kissed when you were young?

Maalik and Tomoe: (Blushing hard) NO!

Momo: Oh so you two only hugged

Maalik: What's wrong with that?

Momo: Don't you want to kiss her... Because I have heard the girl's first kiss is special.

Both Tomoe and Maalik began blushing hard.

Sona: What's going on here?

Momo: Oh those two want to hug and kiss each other.

Maalik: No, that's not true!

Sona: Alright... Just please finish up here and no teasing each other

Maalik: Yes president.

Momo: Maalik and Tomoe sitting in the tree and kissing

Tomoe and Maalik: SHUT UP!

After Maalik finished helping Tomoe, he went back to class.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Ch 9: Training Day

**Note: Here is the next chapter for Fallen Devil, and things are going get... spicy. ****Also, before we get started on this chapter, I would like to thank Alvin D-Rod for helping me put this chapter together. So go check out his stories after you are finished reading this chapter.**

**Anyways, with no further ado, let's get started on this channel.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**Training Day:**

* * *

Today was a training day for our little hero Maalik. Maalik and Saji were doing pushups with Sona sitting on Maalik and Tsubaki sitting on Saji as they do pushups. Sona was wearing a mini skirt when she was sitting on Maalik, so Maalik could feel her soft squishy butt pushing down on his back. Saji didn't get to share the same experience with Tsubaki, as she was wearing pants, so he was unable to feel her butt rather than Maalik. Maalik could feel all of Sōna's butt and how it feels so round and squishy it was. He could also feel the panties that covered her butt, although he was unable to tell what color they are.

Maalik: (Thinking) Damn, I can't believe that the president herself is sitting on me while I'm doing pushups. To make things better, she's wearing a mini skirt today, so I can feel her whole butt being pushed against my back. Kind of makes me wonder how Tomoe's butt feels like.

Maalik shakes his head to stop thinking about that and starts doing more push up. Which he wanted to get stronger to protect everyone he loves and cares about. But he was beginning to imagine Tomoe sitting on him and wearing small clothing, which he had to shake himself again to stay focus.

Sona: Maalik, you're not having any perverted thoughts about me, are you?

Maalik: (Panics and blushes red) NO PRESIDENT! Of course not!

Saji: (Doing pushups with Tsubaki sitting on him) I don't get it, how come Maalik gets to feel Sōna's perfect round ass and I don't. With all the fabric that Tsubaki is wearing, I can't feel her ass at all. IT'S NOT FAIR! (This pisses Tsubaki off and gives Saji a demonic spank) OUCH!

Maalik: President... If you don't mind me asking you. Why did you wear a short skirt today for training?

Sona: Because I thought it looked nice.

Maalik: Oh.

Maalik was thinking that she was wearing for him, but he wasn't holding his hopes that up. He knew Sona was serious half of the time and never going to do anything for him except teach him how to get strong enough to control his powers.

Sona: Now then, where is Tomoe and Momo? They should be here by now.

Maalik: Wait, Tomoe is coming?

Sona: Yes that's right and Momo too

Just then, Momo and Tomoe came to the scene.

Tomoe: Sorry we're late, president.

Both Tomoe and Momo were wearing tight white gym t-shirts. Their t-shirts were showing off the shape of their breasts, and they didn't cover their full bellies. Meaning, If they raise their arms, both of their belly buttons will show. They also wore black tight gym shorts, which weren't shorts at all more like panties. So their gym panties were showing off the shapes of their butts, so much so that three-quarters of their butt was showing for Maalik to see. They were also wearing their gym socks and shoes. When Maalik and Saji saw what the two girls were wearing, both of their eyes turned into hearts. Maalik was surprised to see that Tomoe was showing so much skin, Momo too.

Maalik: Stay focus (He does more pushups which he nearly did forty in six seconds)

Sona: I'm glad you two are here. I need you two to sit on Maalik with me.

Maalik & Saji: WHAT?!

Sona: You've gotten used to having me sitting on you, right to the point where you're doing pushups with a breeze, it's time to give you more of a challenge by adding more weight to you.

Saji: NOT FAIR! MAALIK GETS TO HAVE THREE THREE HOT BABES SIT ON HIM WHILE I ONLY GET ONE UGLY GIRL?!

This pisses Tsubaki off and gives Saji another demonic spank.

Saji: Ouch! Damnit!

Maalik felt Tomoe and Momo sit on his backside now, which his cheeks turn deep red. Tomoe and Momo sitting on Maalik did add more weight to the pushup, but he was more focused on the combination of softness from the girls' butts. Maalik's face was beaming red and steam was coming out of his head.

Momo: Hey, Maalik, how do our butts feel? Do they feel nice and soft?

Sona: Momo!

Maalik wasn't saying anything and started doing the first push up which surprises the girls.

Tomoe: Wow, you sure are getting strong.

Maalik: Thanks, but I'm not going to answer Momo's question at all.

Sona: That's right, Momo, don't get Maalik railed up.

Maalik: Thanks President Sona (Does another two more push up)

After doing twenty more pushups, Maalik was starting to get tired.

Maalik: Um... President Sona... How many did I do?

Sona: So far, you have done 450 pushups

Maalik: Awesome, but I'm going to try to do my best again.

Sona: Actually, how about we take a break. We've gone on long enough.

Maalik: Yes ma'am

Sagi: Oh, thank goodness.

Sona: Not you, Sagi, you've only done twenty-five.

Sagi: OH COME ON!

Maalik: Well that's what you get bad-mouthing a good looking girl (Tsubaki turns light red by his comment)

They then went to sit on a bench, and Maalik is seen drinking water from a water bottle.

Maalik: Man the training is intense, but I'm willing to do it

Sona: Ha! You think doing pushups was intense? You haven't seen anything yet.

Maalik shows a nervous smile, and Momo goes to sit down on his lap with his face turns deep red.

Maalik: Momo! What are you doing?!

Tomoe: Yeah, Momo, what do you think you're doing?!

Momo: Oh, are you jealous?

Momo then wraps her arms around Maalik's neck, about to kiss him.

Tomoe: No you don't, and I'm not jealous

Tomoe then pulls Momo away from Maalik. Momo constantly moving on Maalik's crotch was making him hard.

Maalik: Girls, please stop!

Sōna: That's right, girls. Stop trying to turn Maalik on. He needs to concentrate on his training.

Maalik: You just made it worst.

Momo soon felt Maalik getting hard, and his dent behind up against her crotch.

Momo: Oh my, I can feel "Little Maalik," waking up.

Maalik puts Momo on the wooden bench and starts walking away because he wants to rid of his little problem.

Sona: Momo, I brought you here to help Maalik control his powers, not to turn him on!

Momo: I'm sorry, but he's just so cute

Tomoe: We need to focus and help Maalik get stronger.

Momo: And stop yourself from getting jealous

Tomoe: (Blushes) I'm not jealous!

Maalik turns to see Momo was teasing Tomoe which he went back to learn hand to hand combat.

Sona: Maalik, have you taken care of your "Problem?"

Maalik: I'm trying not to think about it

Sona: Well, if you are good to go, I want you to come to me.

Maalik: What? Are you sure?

Sona: Yes, I want to see where you are in terms of power.

Maalik: Yes ma'am.

Maalik dashes towards Sona and unleashes a fury of punches and kicks towards her, but she dodges or blocks every one of them. Maalik was getting furious but slowly understanding to stay calm. He can get better at his aim and fighting style. After five whole minutes of trying to score a hit on Sona, Maalik managed to get a lucky hit by having a tip of his knuckles hitting her face, drawing blood. Sona retaliates this by punching him across the face, sending him flying into a tree.

Sona did not realize what she did until she saw Maalik WAS knocked out cold by a destroyed tree. Sona rushes over to check on her pawn and bends down to see his injuries. She checks her pulse, and thankfully he was still alive.

Sona: Thank goodness (Strokes his hair comfortable and starts smiling little)

Maalik starts waking up, and the first thing he sees when his eyes are focused on is Sōna's pussy, which was barely covered by her light blue panties. If her panties we're slightly shifted to the right or left, Maalik would be able to see her pink pussy clearly. He could also smell her pussy too, which smells amazing.

Maalik: Um... President Sona... Do you mind moving a little?

Sona: Huh? (She looks down and sees that Maalik can see her pussy) AH! (She the backs away from him and blushes hard) S-Sorry, you had to see that.

Maalik: Please don't apologize. Besides, it was my fault for not paying attention to my fighting (Gets up and turns away from trying to be honest with Sona.)

Saji: No way, Maalik got to see up Sona's skirt?! What color are her panties?!

Maalik: How about I put more weight on you.

Saji: And what are you going to do, sit on me?

Maalik: Nope, much worse.

The next thing Saji knows, there was a huge pile of bricks sitting on his back, and Saji could barely move.

Maalik offers Tsubaki with a helping hand.

Maalik: Are you okay?

Tsubaki: Thank you (Takes his hand with her own and Maalik was smiling at her)

Maalik: By the way, president, how did I do.

Sona: You did pretty well; you're the first person that has lasted five minutes against me in a spar.

Maalik: I'll try my best to last a bit more, so I can be your best pawn, President Sona

Sona: Be sure that you do. Hell, with the progress that you've been making so far, I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be at Tsubasa's level in no time.

Maalik: Speaking of Tsubasa, where is she?

Sona: I told her to stay home for the day. You're not ready for her training. But like I said, with the progress that you've been making so far, you'll be ready to train with her in no time. But as of right now, you need to learn how to be a Bishop and a knight. That's why Tomoe and Momo are here. Momo is going to teach you how to be a Bishop, and Tomoe is going to teach you how to be a knight.

Maalik: Yes So- President Sona (His cheeks turns light red because he was going to call her by the first name)

Tomoe: President, can I please stay with Maalik as Momo is teaching him how to be a Bishop?

She wanted to stay with Maalik in case Momo tries to do anything funny to him.

Sona: I don't see the harm in that. But no funny business between any of you, understood?

Maalik, Momo, and Tomoe: Yes Ma'am

A little later, Momo is seen teaching Maalik how to beat Biscop.

Momo: Okay, first things first, promote yourself to Biscop.

Maalik: You got it (Closes his eyes and felt Bishop active now inside of him)

Maalik: Pronation: Bishop!

Momo: That's good.

Maalik: Okay, now what?

Momo: My position is magic gathering and range attacks

Maalik: So, you want me to make some magic-based attacks?

Momo: Just try to mask your energy first into your hand like this (Gathers energy into her hand)

Maalik was amazed at what Momo could do. Momo's energy was light blue and threw the energy ball towards the tree, which makes a light blue flame.

Maalik started getting excited and tries to make an energy ball himself.

Maalik has a little problem with energy, but it blows him away, but he tries it again.

After a second attempt, he now has a small light blue energy ball floating above his hand.

Maalik: I am doing this, right?

Momo: It's a little smaller than I hoped, but it looks like you got the basics down.

Maalik: Yes (Accidentally makes the energy blows Momo and Tomoe shirts up to reveals their breasts bouncing inside of their bras)

Maalik: Oh, crap!

Tomoe and Momo look down to see their bras were showing now for Maalik to see.

Tomoe quickly covers herself up while blushing hard.

Maalik: I'm sorry.

Momo: (Giggles) It's okay. You're still in training.

Maalik has to admit that Momo does have a nice pair, and Tomoe's breasts were good to see. But he quickly shakes those thoughts out of his head.

Momo presses her breasts onto Maalik, and she whispers into his ear.

Momo: I hope you enjoyed the show

This makes steam come out of his head while blushing red.

Tomoe: Momo... No playing around!

Momo: Aw, what's wrong Tomoe, don't you wish Maalik was starring at you instead?

Tomoe: No I just... think he's training is more important

Maalik: Tomoe is right. And besides, we promised president Sona no funny business.

Momo: Well... My bra is getting a little tight.

She then takes off her bra, letting her bare naked breasts to bounce out.

Maalik: (Closes his eyes) I'm not looking!

Tomoe: Momo! Put your bra back on!

Momo: It's too tight on me.

She then takes Maalik's hands and places them on her breasts.

Maalik: Wh-Wh-What are you d-d-doing, Mo-Momo (He barely complete the sentence because his hand was touching her breasts)

Tomoe: Momo, what do you think you're doing?!

Momo: I think he likes mine better than yours

Momo then starts Maalik's hands around to move her breasts around. Tomoe takes one of Maalik's other hand off Momo's breast and places it against her breast. This makes Maalik scream in shock, not believing that he was feeling Tomoe's breasts.

Maalik: T-T-Tomoe?!

Tomoe: Is it true that you like her breasts more than mine?

Maalik: Um... I... Um...

Momo: Of course, he does. Mine is much bigger.

Maalik: No, that's not what I said...

Momo: Face it, Tomoe, you're chestless comparing to me, and Maalik knows it.

Maalik: I did not say that, don't put words into my mouth.

Momo smiles more as he takes his hand down to feel her body, which Tomoe did something surprising then puts Maalik's hand onto her round butt.

Maalik: (Shocked) TOMOE?! (Thinking) Is this really happening?! Did Tomoe just put my hand on her amazing butt?!

Momo puts his hand inside of her shorts and starts rubbing her panties comfortable with Tomoe puts his hand inside of her shorts to feel her round butt.

This made Maalik blush hard and steam coming out of his head.

Maalik: (Thinking) This has to be a dream! It just has to be!

Sona: What's going on here?!

Maalik: (Screams) Lets train later! (Starts rushing towards back to his home)

Sona: I thought I told you, girls, no funny business with Maalik!

Momo: Tomoe started it!

Tomoe: BULLSHIT!

Momo: Yes, but you have to admit that you wanted him to squeeze your butt, right?

Tomoe: That's only because...

Sona: (Now angry) OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH! (This makes Momo and Tomoe shut up) Seriously, how old are you girls, eighteen or five? Do I seriously need to monitor you two to get any work done?! I can't leave you girls alone with Maalik for five minutes without wanting to go inside his pants!

Tomoe: I don't want him like that!

Momo: Says the one who let him grab her butt.

Sona: Fine, if you two can't handle training Maalik, then I will ask the other Bishop and Knight to do it instead.

Tomoe: But, I'm the only knight on this team.

Sona: Then, I will ask Rias to let me borrow her knight. Kiba is much more self-collected than you two combined. And as for you, Momo, you will be replaced by Reya to train Maalik to be a Bishop. Your lust for him is preventing anything from getting done and preventing progression from being made. You two are dismissed from your duties of training Maalik, affected immediately. Now, get out of my sight!

Momo and Tomoe couldn't say anything but agree to her terms.

Meanwhile, at Maalik's house, Maalik is seen sitting in his bedroom and reads about the mixed martial arts, which it was difficult to learn, but he was going to try his best to. He was trying his best not to think about how the girls felt when they had his hands to rub on them.

Maalik: (Thoughts) There's no way that Tomoe or Momo would feel that for me at all.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Sona then came into the room.

Maalik: President?

Sona: I'm sorry that you had to go through something like that.

Maalik: It's okay.

Sona: While you were gone, I've made some changes to your training partners. I'm changing you to train with Kiba from Rias for Knight training, and Bishop training is going to be with Reya.

Maalik: Seriously?

Sona: Yes. Tomoe and Momo constantly wanting to get inside your pants are preventing anything from getting done, and they are hindering your progress. Until your training has been completed, they are forbidden to be in the same room as you.

Maalik: I see... Is it okay if I still ask them for advice about some areas?

Sona: Like what?

Maalik: About techniques and strategies?

Sona: I will allow this, how many questions, you must have someone with you. That way, they don't try anything.

Maalik: Yes ma'-

Sona: You can just call me Sona or President Sona, Maalik

Maalik: Are you sure?

Sona nods, and Maalik smiles at her then trip on his bed, which he lays the top of her. Their eyes extend of surprised to see his hands were touching her waist.

Maalik quickly gets back up.

Maalik: I'M SO SORRY!

Sona: It's fine. Besides, it was just an accident. (Sona then picks herself up) Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow.

Maalik: See you tomorrow.

Sona then leaves, leaving Maalik with his thoughts.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Ch 10: Training Without Distractions

**Note: Here is the latest chapter for High School DXD: Fallen Devil. Maalik continues his training in this chapter but the story will move on after this one. ****Also, before we get started on this chapter, I would like to thank Alvin D-Rod for helping me put this chapter together. So go check out his stories after you are finished reading this chapter.**

**Anyways, with no further ado, let's get started on this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**Training Without Distractions:**

* * *

The next day, Maalik was packing his bags after school to get ready for his training.

Maalik: (Thoughts) Okay... I need to stay focus on my training.

?: Excuse me, Maalik?

Maalik looks up to see who it was and sees Kiba.

Kiba: Are you ready to begin the practice (He was smiling and Maalik nods which the girls were surprised to see Maalik and Kiba acting like friends)

Maalik: Oh, yes.

Kiba: Follow me.

Maalik and Kiba walk away from the school, which he nods about nobody can find them out here.

Kiba: Alright, the first lesson is trying to find an opening in your enemies. Always remember the enemy is never the same one.

Maalik nods at this.

Kiba: First, promote yourself to a knight.

Maalik: Yes, Kiba... Promotion: Knight!

Maalik then felt the power of the knight surging from him.

Kiba: Good... Now the Knights focus on speed and stamina. I'm going to teach you how to control your speed first, and then stamina will next.

Maalik: Okay.

Kiba goes and takes two wooden swords out then throws one at Maalik.

Maalik catches the wooden sword.

Maalik: A sword?

Kiba: Let's see how good you're at with your speed and strokes now

Kaiba then dashed towards Maalik, Maalik Panics, and quickly blocks his attack with his wooden sword.

Kiba: Remember what I said try to find an opening even if your fighting with sword or hands

Maalik nods and uses his strength to make Kaiba rise his wooden sword, making him lose it and points his sword at Kaiba's neck.

Kiba: Good job. That time I was going easy on you.

Maalik: Thanks, Kiba

Kiba: Okay. This time, I'm going to go a little harder with you.

Maalik: Bring it on then. (Kiba then dashed towards Maalik)

They kept this up for three hours right, not showing a hint of slowing down. The more they trained, the more Maalik got better at being a knight. After three hours of non-stop training, both Maalik and Kaiba, we're on their knees, catching their breaths.

Kiba: You have learned impressive speed

Maalik: (Catching his breath) Th-Thanks.

Kiba: I think you'll do better with hand to hand combat

Maalik: You think so?

Kiba: Yes I believe in you, and I think you have talent in it

Maalik: You may be right. Using swords in battle isn't exactly my forte.

Kiba: Everyone has their own abilities to fall back on

Kiba: Everyone has their own abilities to fall back on. Hell, if a knight doesn't suit you, maybe a Rook will.

Maalik: Yeah, but I have to get strong enough to even stand a chance against Reya.

Kaiba: Well, with the progress that you've made so far, you'll be at her level in no time.

Maalik puts his right fist, which Kiba does the fist bump with him. They have developed a Brotherly/Rivalry relationship. Maalik gets back up and helps Kiba back up to his feet.

Kaiba: Thanks. We should take the rest of the day off. If we don't allow our bodies to heal, this will feel more like torture than training.

Maalik: Of course, Kiba. (Walks away from the training grounds and starts thinking about what his training with Kiba meant to him)

?: Maalik?

Maalik turns to see who it was and sees Reya, his new Bishop trainer.

Maalik: Hi Reya

Reya: Are you ready for your training?

Maalik: I don't think I am. I just trained with Kiba for three hours straight, and I'm exhausted. Plus, I don't want to add any more strength to my body.

Reya: Oh, don't worry. My training is nowhere near as intense as Kiba's. Plus, for today, we're going to be doing mental training rather than physical training.

Maalik: You got it, Reya.

Reya: Right, let's go to a more quiet spot.

Maalik: I'm under your care, Reya.

They then go to a quiet spot in the woods. They sit on the ground, three feet away from each other.

Reya: Okay, first off, take a big breath and clear your mind.

Maalik: Ok (Sits down and starts closing his eyes of trying focus on energy in his body)

Reya: Now, start imagining yourself in a room of blue fire.

Maalik only focuses the room with blue flames around him, and Reya walks over then starts to place her hands onto his shoulder.

Reya: Don't be tense and just relax

Maalik only focuses the room with blue flames around him, and Reya walks over then starts to place her hands onto his shoulder.

Reya: Don't be tense and just relax. (Maalik nods) Now, try to become one with the flame.

Reya starts blushing slightly as his muscles were smooth and bit sweating from the training with Kiba. She breathes in then out.

Reya: Your blue flames aren't your enemy but your friend

In Maalik's mind, he touches the blue flames.

Maalik's hand felt smooth and warm inside of his hand and felt another power source, which was dark silver lightning, which he was curious about the powers. It was his Fallen Angel heritage.

Maalik: What is this?

Reya: You must've found your Fallen Angel heritage.

Maalik: (Opens his eyes and sees Reya was still holding onto his shoulder) Um... You know you can let go, right.

Reya: Oh, sorry.

Maalik: You're fine, Reya. Anyways, you said something about Fallen Angel heritage? Are you telling me that I was a Fallen Angel?

Reya: Not quite.

Maalik looks down at his hand of wondering what that power he felt before then was.

Maalik: What do you mean?

Reya: I'm actually surprised that Sona didn't tell you. The thing is, you were brought to believe that you were a mortal, but you never were. You were a hybrid between a Devil and a Fallen Angel.

Maalik: I'm part Devil and Fallen Angel

Maalik: I'm part Devil and Fallen Angel?

Reya: Yes. Well, at least you were.

Maalik: Were?

Reya: Yes, you see, when you became a reincarnated devil, you ended up losing the Fallen Angel part of you and became a full-blooded devil. This also meant that you lost all the abilities that you could use as a Fallen Angel and the benefits that come with it.

Maalik: But, you said that I lost my abilities. What was that that I just gained?

Reya: Well, you didn't necessarily lose your abilities as a Fallen Angel; they were just buried inside of you. You managed to unlock some of it by meditation. What you just unlocked right now was white lighting.

Maalik: White Lightning... Thanks to you

Reya: You're welcome.

Maalik: (Thoughts) I can't tell if she's just been nice to me or underneath she wants to be my friend?

Reya: Anyways, how about you test out your newfound ability? Just aim for that tree over there.

Maalik gathers a ball of energy and throws it at the tree with Reya shows a gentle smile and nods at him.

Reya: Don't worry, we'll get the hang of it. You just need practice.

Maalik: I hope you teach me along the way

Reya: Of course. I'd be more than happy to. By the way, did Momo teach you anything before the... Um... "Incident?"

Maalik: She taught me how to gather energy, and that's about it... I rather not say any more.

Maalik turns away from her with his cheeks turns deep red because he still remembers how soft Momo and Tomoe's breasts felt.

Reya: Well, I guess, for the meantime, you should practice what you have learned so far.

Maalik: Right (He was trying not to think about them or Reya like that at all. Closing his eyes to focus on the energy again)

As he is gathering energy, a dark blue aura starts surrounding him.

Reya: Incredible

As he continues to gather his energy, he suddenly sees himself.

Maalik: Are you are me?

The other Maalik looks at Maalik, and horns began to grow out of his head.

Other Maalik: I'm the Devil side of you

Maalik suddenly gasped, making him snap out of his meditation.

Reya: Maalik, what happened?

Maalik: I met the other side of myself

Reya: Another side of yourself?

Maalik: Yes that's right

Reya: What do you mean by that?

Maalik: He was like me, and he had dark red horns grown out of my head

Reya: (Shocked) Really?

Maalik: Yes that's right

Reya: Maybe we should tell Sona about this.

Maalik: It sounds like a good idea

Reya trips on a wooden branch, and Maalik catches her.

Maalik: Are you okay?

Reya stays quiet and blushes hard as she begins to feel comfortable around him.

Maalik takes note that he has gotten stronger since he discovered these changes since he is able to hold Reya with incredible ease.

Reya begins pulling away and looks at Maalik, with her eyes were covered by her hair. She starts pulling away because parts of her wanted to stay at his side or the other wants to do... More.

Maalik: Reya, are you okay?

Reya: Yes, I'm fine... I will buy you a drink to catch me.

Maalik: Oh, well... Thanks.

Reya nods and starts going back to the school with her bubble butt was showing in front of Maalik.

Parts of Maalik wanted to spank her butt, but he quickly shut off that feeling.

Reya kept walking towards Kyou Academy, which her thoughts are why did he feel so warm for?

They arrive at the cafeteria, and Reya buys Maalik a drink.

Maalik: Reya... Are you alright now?

Reya: (Clears her throat) Yes, I'm fine.

Maalik: Good I thought you were sick or something g

Reya: No, I'm good. Anyways, let's go see Sona.

Maalik: That's good... (Whispers to himself) Damn, she does have nice ass though.

Reya did hear him, but she didn't mind him starring at her ass.

Reya: (Thinking) Maybe I should wear smaller gym shorts tomorrow so that he can see more of my butt.

At Sōna's office, Reya reported about Maalik's progress and "The other side of him."

Sona: Maalik saw another side of him?

Maalik: That's right, and we are wondering what is your answer about it?

Sona: This is news to me. I've never experienced something like that before, and I'm a pure-blooded devil. I'm going to have to look more into this and speak to my contacts if they know anything about this. In the meantime, focus on your training. And if you ever do meet this "Other you" again, try to get as much information from him as possible. We need to know what this means.

Maalik: Yes Sona (He gets up and leaves with Reya our of the office)

Reya: Well I have to go now, but I see you tomorrow after Kiba is done with your training (She turns to walk towards the locker to get out of her gym clothes. Her hips slightly as Maalik admires the sight)

Maalik: (Thinking) Is she teasing me? She wasn't swinging her hips like that before.

Reya enters the locker room and starts removing her white shirt and dark blue shorts to put her clothes back on.

Reya enters the locker room and starts removing her white shirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra, making her breasts to bounce out. Next, she pulls down her gym shorts, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties and revealing her amazing bubble shaped butt.

Reya: He was looking at my butt... Wait, why I'm thinking this way for? (She was asking herself)

Was Reya starting to like Maalik? If so, she had to keep focus, she did not want it to end up like Momo and Tomoe.

Reya nods about focusing on their training and maybe giving him a treat if he does a great job.

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Ch 11: A Lucky Day

**Note: The Following Chapter is a short lime scene between Maalik and two certain girls. You'll find out who those two girls are later in the chapter. ****Also, before we get started on this chapter, I would like to thank Alvin D-Rod for helping me put this chapter together. So go check out his stories after you are finished reading this chapter.**

**Anyways, with no further ado, let's get started on this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:  
A Lucky Time:**

* * *

Four days later, it was reported today. Meaning Maalik and Saji are going to get graded for their training for the first week of training.

Sona: Okay, everyone, gather around.

Everybody gathers up to see the grades which Maalik felt more powerful, but he was keeping his powers under control for a moment.

Sona: Okay, first up is Sagi.

Sagi: No need to tell me Sona, I already know that I'm THAT awesome.

Sona: You think so?

Sona: Saji is a D-.

Sagi: What?!

Sona: And Maalik is an impressive A-

Maalik: I'm an A?!

Sagi: WHAT?! I'm a D? Why?!

Sona: (Clears her throat) Sagi's report from Tsubaki: Sagi is by far the one man who I ever had the displeasure of training with. He's constantly complaining over the training exercises, and he's constantly bragging about how great he is despite the fact that he can't back any of it up. His progression has gotten slow this past week. His strength has only increased by twenty percent, which isn't saying much. I really don't understand why this jerk was brought into our family. All he does is a bitch and moans about everything. Can we please expel him from our household. Tsubaki.

Sona: I believe I should take pawn pieces and give them to Maalik.

Maalik remembers about the books he needs to return them before he gets fined for them.

Maalik: Um... Can I be excused, because I have to return some books

Sona: Don't you want to hear about your report?

Maalik: Sure, go ahead.

Sona: (Clears her throat) Kaiba's Report: Maalik's has grown a lot in terms of strength over the last week. He's a quick learner and knows how to catch his opponent off. The only criticism that I have is that he needs to watch his footing sometimes. The last thing you want is to trip on your own two feet, and that mistake could cost you. Other than that, there is nothing more I can teach him. He was a pleasure to work with, and I can't wait to see how, but she'll grow in the future. Reya's report: Maalik is a pleasure to work with; he is kind and caring and has a decent understanding of casting spells. However, I can tell that attacking from a distance isn't exactly his Forte and prefers to take on his opponent's head-on. Maalik would make an okay Bishop since he still struggles to cast some spells, but he would make an amazing Knight or Rook, a Rook especially. (This makes Tsubasa raise an eyebrow) Other than that, no further comment.

Maalik shows a gentle smile, and he was hoping he did a great job.

Maalik: I have to go now, and I'm really sorry about this

Maalik then runs off, and the girls all glared at Sagi.

Maalik returns the books just in time and walks to get some training. Yet Reya stopped him by grabbing his right hand.

Maalik: Reya?

Reya takes Maalik to an empty locker room, which she locks behind her. She pushes onto the wooden bench.

Reya: I told you that you'd get a reward for a job well done

Maalik: Um... Yes... But I didn't think it was this.

Reya starts taking his pants and boxers off to starts rubbing his headpiece first.

Maalik: REYA?!

Reya: Shh... Just enjoy it, or do you not want it? (Takes her skirt to reveals her amazing bubble shaped butt to him)

This made steam burst out of Maalik's head when he saw her butt.

Tomoe: Reya?

Maalik looks over and sees Tomoe, who just stepped out of the shower in the locker room that Maalik and Reya were in. When Maalik saw Tomoe, naked no less, he began to panic.

Maalik: (Starts panicking) T-T-TOMOE?!

Tomoe (Covers her breasts and private area) Maalik... What are you doing here?

Maalik: Ask Reya. She brought me here! (Reya starts sucking on his headpiece) Ah!

Tomoe: It seems that she likes you

Maalik: Gee, you think? (Reya starts going faster) Ah!

Tomoe: Hmm... Maybe I should join in.

Maalik: Wait. What?!

Tomoe then walked over.

Tomoe: Step aside Reya, I'll show you what a real blowjob is.

Maalik: Wait. What?!

Reya: Don't take all of the fun out of this

The girls then had Maalik to lay down and began licking his dick together, making Maalik moan loudly. Having one girl licking your dick was already hard enough to resist, but two girls licking your dick at the same time, that was impossible. Plus, Maalik was not used to getting pleasure at all. Plus, the girl of his dreams Tomoe was licking his dick too. This had to be a dream; it just had to.

Maalik: Girls, this feels amazing!

The girls kept going. Tomoe was sucking on Maalik's headpiece while Reya was licking his length. This was driving Maalik insane, as he was moaning loudly. It wasn't long, however, when both his thighs and his dick started to tighten up.

Maalik: Girls... I... I feel... Something... About to... Come... Out!

Maalik let out a loud moan and came all over the girls' faces.

Reya: Wow... That was incredible to see and taste too.

Maalik was seen catching his breath and sensitive all over.

Reya: Tomoe... Go ahead and kiss him (Whispers to Tomoe)

Tomoe nods.

Tomoe gets up with her breasts, bounces, and leans in to kiss Maalik. It would be their first kiss.

Tomoe then locks lips with Maalik.

Maalik becomes surprised by the kiss, and it was his first one. Starts kissing her back, and he knew this wasn't a dream.

He then wraps his arms around her.

Maalik: (Pulls away from the kiss) Tomoe... I love you

Tomoe: And I love you, Maalik. Always have.

Maalik becomes happy and hugs Tomoe with happiness that he finally has a dream girl.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. It was the girls' volleyball team who just finished a game and were going to change out of their gym clothes.

Girl#1: Hey, why is the door locked?

Maalik gathers his clothes and opens the window to get out of the room. He gives them a thumbs up to unlock the door and jumps out of the window then closes it behind him with silence to not make a sound.

Tomoe and Reya start getting dressed too.

Reya opens the door.

Reya: I'm very sorry about that, the door got jammed shut. I'm sorry about that, ladies.

Girl #2: Tomoe, Reya, what are you two doing here?

Tomoe: Um... I was charging the towels with new ones.

Girl #3: Oh.

Meanwhile, Maalik just landed on the ground after jumping out the window from the girls' change room. His heart was still beating after Tomoe kissed him, the girl of his dreams. And to sweeten the deal, she even gave him a blowjob.

Maalik: Best Day Ever! (Starts rushing away which Tomoe and Reya smiles awhile shaking their heads about Maalik been happy)

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Ch 12: A Deadly Game Of Dodgeball

**Note: Here is chapter twelve of ****High School DXD: The Fallen Devil. Here we are going to follow a certain episode from the anime, but with a twist. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also, before we get started on this chapter, I would like to thank Alvin D-Rod for helping me put this chapter together. So go check out his stories after you are finished reading this chapter.**

**Anyways, with no further ado, let's get started on this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

**A Deadly Game Of Dodge Ball:**

* * *

A week has passed since Maalik, Tomoe, and Reya had had their fun in the locker room. Since that day, the three have grown closer, but they are yet to have sex since Maalik's training took a huge part of his schedule. Plus, he would be too tired even to have sex by the end of the day. Momo was very jealous that Tomoe managed to kiss Maalik before she could, but she made a promise to herself that she will be Maalik's first time, not Tomoe. Over the last week, Maalik's appearance has changed again. His hair was now black, and his eyes were now purple. And his height is now 5'8 feet tall, and he currently weighs 150 pounds, all muscle.

But anyways, it was lunch hour, and Maalik was rushing his way to Sōna's office. It turns out that she wants all members of the Sitri household to meet up in her office. Why exactly, none of them knew, they were going to have to find out what it was when they got there.

Maalik steps inside Sōna's officer and sees Momo, Reya, Ruruko, and Tomoe with his lips form a friendly smile.

Maalik: Hi girls

Tomoe: Hi, Maalik.

Momo: Well, hi there (She was smiling at Maalik)

Just then, Saji came in.

Saji: Ladies, your lord and savior have returned. The great almighty, Saji!

This made Maalik and the girls laugh.

Maalik: (Laughs) I'm sorry, but you're sick in the head

Saji: What do you mean?

Maalik: That's like from a B movie

Tsubasa: (Just then, Tsubasa walks in) You honestly think that you're our Lord and Savior Saji? Please, the day that happens will be the day that Momo's boobs will shrink from a D to an A.

Just then, Tsubasa walks in.

Tsubasa: You honestly think that your the Lord and Savior Saji? Please, the day that happens will be the day that Momo's boobs will shrink from a D to an A.

Momo pushes Maalik into embracement as her breasts were pressed into his arms, which makes Maalik blush hard.

Momo: No way! My breasts are going to stay the same until Maalik has me!

Tsubasa: Calm down, Momo, I said that as a joke.

Momo: Good, but I'm not going to leave Maalik's side at all

Tomoe: Me neither. (Places his other arm between her breasts)

Maalik: Girls! Can we please move on and listen to Tsubasa.

Just then, Sōna and Tsubaki arrive at the office.

Sōna: Ah, it looks like everyone is here. Good, we may begin.

Maalik and everybody begins listening to the news of what Sona has to say.

Sōna: Now, as you may already know, one of our newest recruits has been working hard these last view weeks. (Maalik smiles and nods at Sona of going to try his best to help everyone on the team) So, I think it's about time for Maalik to get a Familiar.

Maalik: You think so, President Sōna.

Saji: Wait, what's a Familiar?

Maalik: I think it's a partner or helper during requests or battles, right?

Sōna: Yes, you are mostly right about that.

Saji: Wait, why does Maalik get one, and I don't?

Sona: His skills have increased an alarming rate, and he's close to being a Mid-Class Devil, unlike you.

Tsubaki: Your marks would be better if you didn't choose to slack off.

Saji: That's not true!

Sōna: However, before we can get a Familier, we must first pay a visit to Rias Gremory.

Saji: You mean that red-haired busty babe?!

Sōna: I wouldn't call her that when you are around her, Saji.

Saji: Why's that?

Sōna: Because I can't be held responsible for what she will do you if you call her that.

Maalik remembers Rias was showing an interest in Issei. And how they walked to school together.

Tomoe: Why do we have to see Rias Gremory?

Sōna: I heard that Rias got two recruits for her house. (She looks at Maalik) And I think you may know one of them, Maalik?

Maalik: (Confused), Huh? Do I?

Sōna: Now, then, let's get going.

Maalik was still there and sees everyone was leaving, so follows the group. As Maalik was following the group, he was able to get a glimpse up Tomoe's skirt to see her pink panties. Maalik turns his head away and finds himself trying not to look at any other girls; the last thing he needs right now was having a huge boner when he arrived at Rias's household. Maalik manages to calm himself down by taking deep breaths.

Saji: Man, I can't wait to be face to face with Rias Gremory herself.

Soon everyone arrives at The Gremory household.

Sōna: Okay, listen up everyone, I'll do the talking, only talk if you are spoken to, that means you too, Saji.

Maalik: Yes Ma'am

Saji: Yes, ma'am.

Sōna then knocks on the door.

Akeno: Come in.

Momo and Tomoe then opened the doors for Sōna and Tsubaki to enter, and the others joined soon after. Maalik let the girls in first and followed after. He did hear two people from Rias's house whispering from each other, but he could see who they were since he was behind everyone else.

Rias: Hello, Sōna, what can I do for you?

Sōna: Nothing, I just wanted to congratulate you on increasing the number of your servants.

?: Hold on, how does she know about that?

Maalik felt that he heard that voice before, but he couldn't see who it was. He had to know who's the owner of that voice was.

Akeno: Her real name is Sōna Sitri, and she's not just the student president, but she is also the next head of the Sitri family, a big Devil Family.

?: Are you saying there are other Devils at our school.

Saji: Rias, I'm hurt that you didn't tell your new boyfriend about us. But I suppose that if you don't trust him with inside info, then he probably means nothing to you, huh?

Sōna: It is considered bad form to get involved with other houses Saji, it's only natural that Rias held this back. You would do well to remember that.

Maalik managed to get to where Saji and Sōna were. There, he saw that the owner of that voice belonged to Issei, and here, Issei and Maalik saw each other for the first time in weeks. But what was more shocking than they were in opposite houses from each other.

Maalik: (Shocked) ISSEI?!

Issei: (Shocked) MAALIK?!

Both Issei & MAALIK: (Shocked) WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Issei: I'm here because I'm in the Gremory house.

Maalik: What?! Since when?! (He then remembers the day he saw Issei and Rias walking to school together for the first time) No way! That day when we saw you walking to school with Rias for the first time, that was the day that Rias recruited you?!

Issei: Maalik... I... Rias saved me. Raynare or I should say Yuuma took my life because I have a scared gear.

Maalik: (Shocked) What?! Yuuma killed you? And what's a scared gear?

Knowing that explaining to Maalik would be painful for Issei since he was still hurting after what Raynare did to Issei, and Asia, who Maalik is yet to be introduced, Rias decided to change the topic quickly.

Rias: Sōna, who is this young man?

Sōna: Oh yes, this here is Maalik Akifumi, my latest recruit.

Saji: Hey, what about me?

Sōna: (Sighs) Yes, Saji, you too.

Issei went to sit down at the couch since it has been three weeks since Raynare/Yuuma killed him, and his heart was broken.

Maalik: (Thinking) Was it something I said?

Rias: How interesting that you would get two new servants like me. The way I see it, you're trying to compete with me.

Sōna: (Chuckles) Don't flatter yourself, Rias, us getting two new servants in the same month was merely a coincidence.

Rias: So you say.

Sōna: Anyways, you mind introducing me to your new servants.

Rias: Gladly, (Points at Asia) This here is my new Bishop, Asia Argento.

Asia: (Bows before the Sitri house) It's nice to meet you.

Maalik: (Thinking) Damn, she's pretty cute.

Rias: (Points at Issei) And this here is Issei, my pawn, but you've already known him.

Saji: Wait, pawn? Issei is a pawn? Wow, how embarrassing. You must think he doesn't amount to anything if you just gave him A pawn. Ha! Just a worthless chump.

Sōna: Don't get ahead of yourself, Saji, Issei is worth Eight pawns.

Saji and Maalik: (Shocked) EIGHT PAWNS?!

Issei looks down at the floor, and he was still hurt about it, so Asia goes to hugs Issei.

Saji: You mean to tell me that this pervert is worth eight pieces?! Just what is it that makes him so special?!

Sōna: Saji, that's enough.

Rias: I wouldn't say Issei is a pervert anymore... After what happened to him.

Maalik: Seriously, Saji, you need to learn how to shut your mouth.

Sōna: (Chuckles) You took the words right out of my mouth.

Saji: Oh, come on!

Maalik and Sōna: Please shut up!

Rias: Wow... Sōna has finally found someone.

Sōna: (Blushes) What? No, we're not dating if that's what you're implying.

Saji: (Walks over to Asia) Hey babe, how about you leave this dick and come with me? I'll show you what a real man is. (An angry tick appears on Issei's head)

Issei: She's not interested, and I don't think she wants anything from you, pal. And if you even THINK about putting the moves on Asia, I'll cut your balls off and feed them to you through a tube!

Saji: Oh, you think you have that shit on lockdown? Well, you're not the only bull in this Rodeo anymore dickface.

Rias: Well, this is embarrassing.

Sōna: I know, isn't it.

Saji: Tell me, how's flayer duty captain wagon? I don't get to do lame shit like that because I'm a member of the team, going to get a Familiar and everything, bitch!

Maalik: (Coughs) Yeah, right.

Issei: Well, guess what, bitch! I just got promoted from flyers, and I'm getting a Familiar too, so suck it!

Sōna: Huh? Is that true, Rias?

Rias: Yes, I was planning on going next week.

Sōna: But that's a bit of a problem for us, as he only takes people once a month.

Rias: In that case, why don't we have a friendly contest to straighten this whole thing out.

Sōna: A contest?

Rias: Whoever wins gets to make their request first.

Sōna: Surely, you don't mean a Rating Game, do you?

Maalik: A Rating Game?

Rias: Oh, no. We would never get permission to do something like that.

Sōna: Yes, you're right. Besides, Now isn't the time to attract attention to yourself, isn't it?

Rias: (Glares at Sōna) Don't even go there.

Maalik: Hey, Issei... I'm sorry if I said something wrong.

Issei: It's okay, Maalik, you didn't know.

Rias: I know, we'll settle this with High School sports.

Maalik: Up for friendly match like up old times

Issei: Oh, you're so on.

Later, everyone was seen at the tennis court. It was Ria's and Akeno, vs. Sōna and Tsubaki. They were wearing sexy tennis outfits.

Maalik: So... I believe you have a crush on Rias or Akeno?

Issei: Huh? What do you mean?

Maalik: I'm a little surprised that you're not talking about their breasts or their bodies at all.

Issei: Normally, I would, but... I just can't seem to bring myself to do that anymore.

It turns out that when Raynare "Killed" Issei, she somehow killed the pervert part of him too, and has not been able to recover it, even after being reincarnated as a Devil. Maalik turns to looks at Issei, and it seemed Issei was t just brought back to life, but he was scared of trusting girls now, or was something serious happen to his heart?

Maalik: Issei, where is this Raynare woman? I think we should track her down and make her pay for what she did to you.

Issei: Thanks for the offer Maalik, but it would be pointless since she's dead.

Maalik: Well, are you going to be okay?

Issei: I don't know.

Maalik: Maybe you should try to get a girlfriend who will be much better. Maybe, Asia, I think her name was

Issei: Asia? (Shakes his head) No, she's too innocent.

Maalik: Too innocent?

Issei: Yes, besides I don't think it's right for me too

Maalik figured that Issei needed more time to heal his heart before he starts dating again.

Issei: Besides, I... I don't think she or the girls like me like that at all.

Maalik: Well, if they didn't like you, I don't think they would let you become a Devil.

Issei: It's not like they had a say in the matter, neither did I.

Maalik: I feel sorry for bro, but I believe they'll help you

Meanwhile, Maalik and Issei were so busy talking that they didn't notice how chaotic the game was getting.

Maalik: Um... Issei, do you think we should get out of here before it becomes crazier?

Issei: (Sees what was happening) HOLY SHIT!

Maalik: What do you think?

Issei: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! (Starts making a run for it)

Maalik: Right behind you. I'll just come back fix the damage.

In the end, there was no clear winner, since neither team managed to score a point against each other, and that the tennis ball was burned to ashes. So, to decide a clear winner, both teams decided to play a good game of Dodge Ball.

Everyone gathered around in the dodgeball building, all wearing their gym outfits.

Sōna: Okay, is everyone ready?

Rias: Hold up.

Sōna: Yes?

Rias: You have more servents than I do. Don't you think it would only be fair if we had the same amount of players on each team?

Sōna: Oh, yes, that's right. Two of us (Meaning Sona's team) will have to sit out in this game.

Maalik: I vote, Saji.

Saji: What?!

Sōna: Okay, then Saji and Tomoe are out

Saji: What?! No! Sōna, please, reconsider!

Sōna: Too late, besides I think Maalik would be the best choice for this

Saji: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Starts throwing a hissy fit)

Maalik shakes his head and turns to look at Rias' team.

Rias: Okay, everyone, let's do this!

Maalik: Don't hold anything back, Issei!

Issei: Right.

Maalik dodges three balls, and Issei dodges the other two, which he shifts towards the right to sees Koneko was trying to hit him. Issei dodges the other ball coming from Momo. Rias then adds some demonic magic and throws the ball at Momo. Momo tries to stop it, but her efforts were all in vain, making her clothes explode, making her naked. Momo screams and covers herself, but she's surprised to see Issei didn't say or do anything. He was focused on the game, and Maalik rushes over to gives her his shirt.

The shirt he gave her was his school uniform shirt, not his gym shirt, which he is wearing now.

Maalik: Here, use my uniform shirt to cover yourself up.

Momo: Thanks Maalik

Just then, Kenoko hits Maalik with the ball while he was distracted.

Akeno: Maalik is out.

Maalik: Well, that was a good way to get out (Gets up and walks over to join the bench)

There he began watching the rest of the game. Maalik was cheering for his team and saw Issei was starting to smile. It was good to see that Issei was smiling; he just wasn't the same when he was feeling down. And, as much as he hated to admit it, Maalik did miss the perverted side of Issei.

Momo: Something bothering you, Maalik?

Maalik: Oh, nothing. It's just that. It kind of feels weird that my best friend happens to be on the rival house.

Momo: Oh, you mean Issei... He's kinda different from the reports told about him.

Maalik: Oh? How so?

Momo: He's usually a pervert and talks about girl's bodies or their boobs. But today, there's no comment or reaction when he sees me stripped naked.

Maalik: Yeah, something happened to him that made him lose a part of himself, including his perverted nature.

Momo: If I remember correctly, Issei got killed by a Fallen Angel, and she stole a scared gear from someone, then Issei defeated her. She tried to ruse Issei, but Riuas end up killing her for Issei because he couldn't handle it.

Maalik: (Raises an eyebrow) How do you know all of this?

Momo: Sōna told me about it.

Maalk: I see.

Before Momo could tell Maalik about Familiars, the game of Dodgeball was beginning to get chaotic. Sōna was getting frustrated that she couldn't hit Issei, so she decided to use her demonic powers to have the ball to track down Issei, giving her a guaranteed hit. Issei ran, dodged, ducked, and jumped over the ball, but eventually, the ball hit Issei, right on the family jewels.

Maalik: Damn, that's going to hurt for a while.

Issei then fell to the floor, screaming in pain while holding his balls. Asia rushes over and bends down to heal Issei with his cheeks were turning red.

Asia: I can use my Twilight healing to heal you, Issei, But first, you must show me where it hurts.

Issei: Um, Oh no, I'm good, thanks.

Asia: But you're in pain, I think it's only best that I take a look. (About to take Issei's pants off)

Issei: (Quickly gets up while holding his balls while blushing red) I don't want you to use your other world, Twili healing on my junk. My twig and berries are off limits!

Asia: If it makes you feel more comfortable, I can just do it over the pants, though it will take me longer to heal you though.

We then see Asia healing Issei's balls over his pants. Issei was trying not to moan since the healing felt tingly.

Asia: Tell me, how does that feel?

Issei: Tingly.

Koneko: You better not be getting a chopper right about now.

Issei: It has a mind of its own.

Rias: Take good care of him, Asia, we have a game to finish.

Asia: Will do.

Rias: For the rest of you, let's win this for Issei.

Akeno: Yeah, for his man bits.

Kiba: For his one-eyed snake

Koneko: For his sack.

Issei: (A water drop appears on Issei's head) Thanks for the support, everybody. (Maalik was trying his best not to laugh)

The game was back on.

Rias: Okay, Sōna, let's finish once and for all!

Sōna: Oh, trust me, I'm just warming up!

Issei sits down at Maalik, which he turns to sees Momo was wearing his shirt.

Issei: Hi, Momo... How's it going?

Momo: It's doing good.

Issei only nods on being on his best behavior around; it was surprising to her. It didn't take long for the game to get chaotic again. Everybody was using their demonic powers to get the edge. At this point, Maalik, Momo, Issei, and Asia were fearful for their lives.

Asia: I never thought that Dodgeball was such a terrifying game!

Issei: this isn't a game anymore; this is a battle to the death!

The four ran to save themselves, and it wasn't long until they found themselves underneath the same table.

Issei: Maalik? What are you doing here?!

Maalik: WHY DO YOU THINK?! I DON'T WANT TO DIE TONIGHT!

Issei: Same here! Oh, I almost forgot to ask. How far have you've gotten into the game? I'm not even done with it yet. I'm like twenty percent.

Maalik: I haven't played much of any video games lately since I've been focusing on my training.

Momo: You two are seriously talking about video games at a time like this?!

Issei: I'm just trying to find a way for us to think other things.

Asia: LOOK OUT! (Sees a demonic ball heading right towards them)

Issei and Maalik protect the girls as they felt the wind knocked out of them.

Maalik: Dammit, this is getting out of hand.

Issei: You're telling me! But we have to make sure the girls are saved first!

Things were starting to go insane, windows were shattering, the floor beneath them was giving in, and the roof was falling apart. Sōna and Rias were the only ones of their teams left standing, who were both captains. Both girls stood there, staring at each other intensely, and their demonic powers burst out of them. Sōna was holding the ball, adding some demonic magic into it, and Rias was standing there, getting ready for Sōna's throw. Maalik and the others knew this was going to be the big one.

Maalik: WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW! THIS WHOLE BUILDING IS GOING TO BLOW!

Issei: Let's hurry! (Takes Asia's hand and her cheeks becomes bright red)

They gathered the girls that were eliminated from the game and started making a run for it.

The building explodes as Momo lands top of Maalik as her breasts top of him.

Maalik: Momo!

Momo then pushes Maalik's face deeper into her breasts.

Momo: Maalik, protect me!

Maalik: I can't breathe...

Tomoe: Momo, stop it, you're suffocating him!

Maalik pulls out of her breasts of thinking he was going to die there. Both Momo and Maalik look down and see that Maalik had his hands on her bare naked breasts.

Momo: Quite daring of you, Maalik.

Maalik: (Quickly pulls his hand away from her breasts) Sorry. (This made Tomoe jealous)

When the smoke finally cleared, we see that both Sōna and Rias were both naked, and the building was destroyed. Maalik and the others thought that Sōna won, but when the smoke cleared, we see that Rias was holding the ball with a tight grip. This meant that even tough with Sōna's demonic powers added into the ball; Rias was able to grab the ball without it hitting her. However, that also causes both girls' clothes to be destroyed. This also meant that Rias eliminated Sōna by catching her throw.

Maalik and Issei turn their faces away from trying not to stare at Sona or Rias, but Sōna's team were shocked that Sōna lost to Rias.

Tomoe: No way, we lost?!

Maalik was just happy that this chaotic game of Dodge Ball was finally over.

Saji: Oh, my God! Both Sōna and Rias are both naked! It's a guy's dream come true! Here I come, ladies! (Runs towards Sōna and Rias to suck on their breasts)

Maalik and Issei grab the ball together then throw it at Saji to knock him out.

A little later, everyone was repairing the building where they played the dodge ball game. Thanks to everyone using their demonic powers (minus Asia and Issei, since they didn't know how to use demonic powers yet), the building would be back good as new in a few minutes.

Rias: A deal is a deal, Sōna. Since we beat you, we get the first pick at the Familiars.

Sōna: As much as I hate to lose, I have to admit, that was pretty fun. Although this was a rating game and not us fooling around, there would be no way you would've beaten us.

Rias: I see, but since you show promise, then I'm going to allow him to join us (She points at Maalik)

Maalik: Huh? Me?

Sōna: Wait, wait?

Rias: He risked himself to save his teammates, and I chose him. If you are alright to allow him to join us?

Sōna: You're not planning on taking him from me so you could add him to your team, are you?

Rias: Oh, of course not. I wouldn't do that. Besides, even if I wanted him, I would have to trade Issei for him, since they are both pawns, and I can't picture myself trading Issei away. (Issei overheard this and was shocked at what she said)

Sōna: I guess it's fine for him to come with you. Okay, he can come with you, but I want him back as soon as you guys get back, understand?

Rias: Yes, I promise to have him back with you and his familiar too

Sōna: Okay. (Looks at Maalik) Maalik!

Maalik: Yes, ma'am?

Sōna: It looks like it's your lucky day. It seems that although we lost, you get to come with Rias and her team to get a familiar. But be sure to come back to us as soon as you get back, understand?

Maalik: I will do my best, President Sona (She smiles at him)

Maalik was also trying his best not to stare at Sōna's naked body. Although her breasts were inferior comparing to Rias's breasts, she had the legs and butt to make up for it.

Tsubaki: Ahem, my lady, don't you think you should cover-up?

Sōna: Huh? (She then looks down and sees that she's naked and blushes red) OH SHIT! (Covers herself up using her hands) HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN LIKE THIS?!

Maalik: Does anybody have a shirt or uniform that Sōna could wear? I'd offer mine, but Momo is wearing it at the moment.

Tomoe: I have another shirt

Maalik: Okay, good.

Rias receives Issei's jacket, which she was smiling at him.

Rias: Thank you, Issei.

Issei: R- President Rias (He didn't want to show disrespect for her)

Rias: Anyways, we better get going, since today is the best day of the month to go see the Familiar master.

Issei was trying his best not to look at Rias' round butt as Maalik went with Rias' Peerage. He was wondering about what kind of familiar waits for him.

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Ch 13: Fateful Meeting

**Note: Hey guys, welcome to the next chapter of Highschool DXD: Fallen Devil. ****As you have probably figured out by now, this is the chapter where Maalik gets his familiar. However, before we get started in the chapter, there are a few things I want to point out. **

**One: I am sorry to inform you that the familiar master will not be talking in riddles, as I am not very good at talking at riddles. If you were to ask me to talk and in riddles, I would fail miserably. So yeah, I apologize for that.**

**Two: I want to inform you guys that there is a pole on my profile right now as we speak. And that poll will decide whether or not if Maalik and Irina will get together. So cast your vote while you can. You have until December 18th, 2020, to cast your vote until then.**

**And Last But Not Least, Number Three: I want to give out a few shout outs. First is my partner in crime, Alvin D-Rod, who helped me put this chapter together, so go check out his stories after reading this chapter. Also, I know that I gave this particular Arthur a shout-out in the latest chapter of Drogons, but I also know that I have a much larger audience for this story rather than Drogons, so expect that you guys also know who there's a new author is.**

**Next, I would like to give a shout-out to Axel Emiya, who has helped me out in his own way by pointing out mistakes that I've made in my stories that I have not noticed and giving me advice. You may or may not have noticed some of those mistakes have been corrected in my stories. Those mistakes that I've made were corrected thanks to him pointing them out to me. Therefore I would like to give him a shout-out to help me point out any mistakes I've made in my stories. So after you were done reading this chapter, be sure to check him out too.**

**The third and the last author I would like to shout out to goes by the name ShadowlineWriter. I don't know the guy personally; hell, he could be a woman for all I know, but I can tell that this new author is just starting his career here on Fanfiction, and I know how it feels to start from nothing and work your way up. So I want to give this new author a solid and give him a shout-out. As of this entry, this new author only has three stories under his belt. They are fairly new, but there's no doubt in my mind that he will be updating them as time moves forward. So go ahead and check him out as soon as you are finished reading this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:  
Fateful Meeting:**

* * *

Maalik couldn't believe his luck on getting to find familiar with Rias' Peerage, which he was going to stay quiet and be at his best behavior. He turns his head to sees Issei was cant wait to see what he gets to see in the forest.

Issei: Where are we?

Akeno: Duh, we're in a magical forest where all the Familiars live.

Kiba: Don't be scared; this is where we got ours too.

Issei: Oh, I'm cool, besides the point where I just pissed myself.

Asia: Yeah, it's really freaky.

Maalik: It's not that bad here, but why does this forest have this red tint?

Rias: We are close to the underworld, but it's like the out of the area.

Maalik: Oh.

?: Who wants me?!

Issei turns to see who was talking.

Everyone looks up and sees a middle-aged man. He was 6'0 feet tall and weighed 170 pounds. He had red hair and was wearing a baseball cap in reverse. He was wearing a white tank top, dark blue shorts, fingerless gloves, a yellow backpack, and purple running shoes.

Issei: Hey, who's there?!

Rias: This is Familiar Master and our guide through the forest

The Familiar Master: Ah, Rias, you're back. (Jumps down to face the group) Did you not like the Familiars that I gave you and your servants?

Rias: Oh, no, we love them. But as you can see, I have two recruits and one extra (Meaning Maalik) that are yet to get their Familiars.

The Familiar Master: Oh, two new members, huh? And what's this you say about an extra?

Rias: Well, Maalik isn't exactly part of my Peerage, but after seeing his performance earlier tonight, it would be criminal of me not to allow him to come with us.

The Familiar Master: So you're saying that she's from someone else's Peerage?

Rias: Yes, that's right

The Familiar Master: Hmm, I don't think that's ever been done before...

Rias: Can you make an exception for me, please?

The Familiar Master: Sure, why not. I'll have your father yell at me later. Now then everyone, follow me!

The group follows the familiar master into the forest, then Maalik sees different creatures and hears them talking to one another. Looks ahead and sees Rias and the others were gone.

Maalik: Hey! Where did everyone go?

A howl came from the east side of his location and made Maalwondering what that thing is, and we seem to howl for help.

Maalik: What was that?

The howl continues, which Maalik begins following the howl as his eyes extend of being surprised. To his surprise, it was a female Lycan, trapped under a log, which fell on her. The Lycan was in her beast form, so her fur was light silver. Maalik: Holy shit... Okay... I'm going to help you, but don't try to get me (Female Lycan turns her head and starts growling at him)

Maalik then pulls the log off of her.

Female Lycan looks at her hurt leg and turns to an unknown person with her head tilts slightly.

?: Yhw pleh em? (She was talking to Maalik in werewolf speech)

Maalik: Huh? I don't understand.

Female Lycan: Why are you helping me for? (She was asking him with a soft but nervous tone. She was charging into her human form)

Maalik was shocked to see this female Lycan in her human form, as he thought she looked beautiful. This girl in her human form was 5'0 feet tall and weighed 130 pounds. She had dark blue eyes and had light silver hair that went down to her shoulders, and she also had wolf ears and a wolf tail. She was wearing a black tank top cut to her belly, having her belly exposed, where Maalik saw she had an oval-shaped bellybutton. She was also wearing a black Mini skirt that went down to her thighs. She rubs her legs together, and her eyes blink, but they had fear inside of them. Her cleavage was showing for Maalik to see her mid-size C breasts about hit large C cup.

Rias: Maalik! (She and the others were running towards Maalik) Guys!

The Female Lycan growls at Rias and the others.

The Familiar Master: Maalik, stand back. Her kind is known to be dangerous! This will only take a moment.

Maalik sees Female Lycan still hurt on her left leg as she was getting ready to defend herself. He steps forward and stands in front of the Familiar Master and Rias Peerage.

Maalik: She's hurt, and I never strike someone down if they are down.

Rias: Maalik, you don't understand, she's a Lycan. Her kind is known to be dangerous and vicious creatures, known to attack people at a moment's notice.

Maalik bends down and strokes the female Lycan as rips part of his jacket then wraps around her hurt leg with her eyes shows a lot of confusion.

Female Lycan: Why are you doing this?

Maalik: You're obviously hurt; it's only right for me to help you.

The Female Lycan does something surprising to Maalik, and she places her head onto his shoulder, which she means in her kind that he's her friend now.

The Familiar Master: Fascinating. The Lycan has placed her head on your shoulder. That means she sees you as a friend.

Maalik: So is okay if she becomes my familiar? (Female Lycan pulls her head and blinks which she was thinking about staying at his side. Her lips form a warm smile because she made a new friend)

Everyone: WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAT?!

The Familiar Master: Are you out of your mind?! You having a Lycan as your Familiar? That has never been done before.

Maalik: Then I say, let's make history.

Female Lycan: Does this mean he wants to be my partner for life? (She didn't understand the words as she thought it means as partners or lovers would say. Her face becomes deep red)

Maalik: Um... No, he doesn't mean that. Think of it as my assistant.

Female Lycan: Should I give you my name?

Her breasts in front of him again, which Maalik was trying his best not to look at them, which he begins daydreaming slightly. But he quickly shakes those dirty thoughts out of his head.

Maalik: Um, yeah, that would be a good start.

Alexa: Alexa... Alexa is my name (Bows down in front of Maalik which she chooses him as her master as he turns to Familiar Master for answers)

Maalik: It's nice to meet you, Alexa. (Looks at The Familiar Master) I've made up my mind. I want Alexa to be my Familiar.

The Familiar Master: Good God, you're actually serious about this. I hope you know what you're doing, boy.

Maalik: I do, and besides, I think she deserves some happiness.

Rias: We may as well let him have her. He's already made up his mind. And I think no matter what we say is going to change his mind.

Alexa holds onto Maalik's arm with her breasts push against his arm, which his cheeks turn deep red.

The Familiar Master: I guess you're right. Anyways, (To Maalik) for you to make Alexa be your official Familiar, you must first perform a pact with her.

Maalik: Um... How the hell do I do that?

Rias: Don't worry, you don't have to do anything sexual; it's a ritual you must undertake.

Maalik and Alexa become deep red and turns away from each other, which both didn't want to do anything at all.

Akeno: Rias, I think you should help Maalik make a pact with his new Familiar.

Rias only nods at Maalik and teaches him how to make the pact, which was simple.

A little later, Maalik performed the ritual to make Alexa his Familiar, where a green demonic circle was beneath her.

Maalik: In the name Maalik Akifumi, and all Devils everywhere, I command you to accept this pact to be my Familiar forever.

Alexa: I shall answer your call whenever you need me, Master Maalik

Accepting the pact, the green demonic circle disappeared. This meant that Alexa was no officially Maalik's Familiar.

Alexa wigs her tail slightly to shows she was happy to be part of Maalik's team.

Rias: Congratulations Maalik, you have gained your own Familiar.

Alexa: Master Maalik... Do I have to give a reward for choosing me?

Maalik: A reward? I don't so. I think I already got my reward, which is you.

Issei: I think it's our turn to get familiar and let's leave them alone (Alexa took Maalik's hand, which she wanted to give a reward still)

Rias: Okay. Maalik, we're going to get Issei's and Asia's Familiar now, so don't wander off too far, okay?

Maalik: Sure and myself, Alexa will not go far.

Alexa goes up and pushing her breasts into his chest as she was going to kiss him. But she doesn't if it's right to or not.

Maalik: (Blushing) Alexa?

Alexa: I'm sorry... We should stop.

Maalik: Um... Yes. It's just that we just met, and we barely know each other. I think we should get to know each other before we start going "That Far."

Alexa smiles and hugs him with warmth and comfort.

Alexa: Thank you.

Maalik hugs her back and shows a warm smile.

Maalik: So since we're going to partners, how about you tell me about yourself.

Alexa: What do you wish to know?

Maalik: Well, what are your abilities?

Alexa: Here (Takes his hand to touch her ears), I can hear things at an incredible distance, and my eyes can see things far or close. I have a special ability to help me to see what powers people have. I control this too (Shows her hand and forms bright blue flames)

Maalik: Wow, that's amazing.

Alexa: I was born in the Gardens of Alexa, which my mother choose to name me after because she believed I was the one was could save the clan. My father was a warrior, but he had an honest heart for anyone who fights him with him or against him.

Maalik: So, what went wrong?

Alexa: (Looks down) I was just a little girl, and the flying people came with black crow wings. They brought nothing but chaos and destruction. My parents were killed in front of me, but my father told me to run and never look at the sights again; I was only six years young.

Maalik knew what she was talking about; those people she talked about were Fallen, Angels. Fallen Angels were the ones who killed her parents and her race.

Maalik: I'm so sorry to hear about that.

Alexa: I grew up to become an honest warrior like my fighter, but I always try to stay gentle by mother.

Maalik: I'm sorry to hear that you were forced to grow up on your own. No one should ever have to grow up alone.

Alexa: I wasn't alone... My parents watched over me when I was young, and they still do. Yet I believe they have moved on, and I'm happy to be with you, Master Maalik.

Maalik knew what she meant. She meant that her parents' spirits have been watching over her. Alexa kisses Maalik's cheek softly, which she pulls away, and she wanted to stay at his side because she could feel the warm presence in his body.

A little bit later, Rias and co returned, with Asia with some sort of dragon as a Familiar, but Issei did not have a familiar. In fact, for some reason, the girls' clothes were torn.

Maalik: Hey, guys. (Sees that the girls' clothes were torn) Holy crap, what happened?!

Rias: We encountered a slime, but Issei help us to get off

Maalik: Issei helped you get the slime off? Wow, I'm surprised that he didn't want that as a Familiar.

Deep down, Issei really wanted that slime to be his Familiar, but he just couldn't bring himself to ask. The pervert inside Issei was still inside of Issei, but there needed to be one big push to get that pervert out of him somehow and to restore his love for women, but what was it?

Issei: I see you have got yourself a familiar and girlfriend (Teasing Maalik in seeing Alexa)

Maalik: Woah, hold on, we're not dating.

Alexa: It's true; Master Maalik and I are friends. Also, he's my master, and I'm his assistant with anything he requires of me.

Rias: Okay, okay, calm down, everyone. It's time for us to go back to the Mortal Realm.

Maalik: But what about Issei? Isn't he going to get a Familiar?

Issei: I'm fine. Besides I can just come back next month or another time to find one

Maalik: Oh, okay.

Issei: Come on... Let's go back before you two get it on.

Alexa: Get what on?

Maalik: Um, never mind. Let's go before they leave without us.

Alexa: Master, is it okay if I ask for us to get me new clothes soon because I don't want anybody to see me unless it's you

Maalik: (Blushes) Um, yeah, sure. I only have clothes for guys, though, is that okay?

Alexa: If you wish for me to wear that for now, then I shall

Maalik: Okay. I promise to buy some new clothes for you as soon as we get you settled in.

Alexa: Yes, sir, and I will do everything to help you with that.

Maalik nods, and everyone steps into the portal to lead them back to the Mortal Realm.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
